


Kings and Crows

by BlackDragon41



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Akaashi is unamused, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Aoba-Johsai, Aoba-Johsai characters, Archer Kageyama Tobio, BROkuto moments, Bokuto wants to be an owl, Crows, Curses, Dachi is such a dad, Dark King, Datekougyou | Date Tech, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Final Haikyuu Quest, Fukuroudani characters, Gen, Hero Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou-centric, I can't stop you, Iwaizumi Hajime-centric, Johzenji characters, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Karasuno, Karasuno characters, Kenma is unamused, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, Knights - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsuro is a lazy king that enjoys cat naps, Nekoma characters, Ninmenjuushin, Oikawa Tooru-centric, Ship to your hearts content, Shiratorizawa, Shiratorizawa characters, Suga is such a mom, kings - Freeform, no real relationships, relationships are those who associate with each other most, unless you want to see it that way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDragon41/pseuds/BlackDragon41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Final Haikyuu Quest. The Dark Grand King Oikawa has most of Miyagi under his reign, his ways of tyranny has ended and he's finally trying to be the king his most loyal knight Iwaizumi Hajime has ever wanted him to be after years of conquest and personal struggle. However, the Shiratorizawa Empire rises to power and has its mind set on claiming all of Miyagi and vanquishing Oikawa and his kind; the Ninmenjuushin. </p>
<p>Cursed heroes of prophecy come in the form of both crows and valiant fighters trying to keep the peace in the Miyagi territory and make a living, they get themselves entangled in the conflict of war and must do whatever it takes to end it or watch neighboring kingdoms and their friends fall.</p>
<p>Chapter 1: Confrontation and Wings of Reprieve </p>
<p>Oikawa is on his last leg after a battle against the general of Shiratorizawa; Ushijima, him and his knights are cornered. In desperate times a king must make the right choices or fall.</p>
<p>Chapter 2 : Half-Beast Whole Heart</p>
<p>Kageyama; though an enemy of the kingdom of Aoba-Johsai and it's king, finds himself at odds in wanting to help his family of old though the choice is not his. He reflects and endures animosity of his inherited nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confrontation and Wings of Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Brick by Brick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5920378) by [Toffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffle/pseuds/Toffle). 



> First of all, inspiration for this story comes from Toffle and their Haikyuu story Brick by Brick, you should totally check it out! Second, this is sort of a drabble but may become multiple chapter story depending on demand. (Edit: so far I will most likely continue, there will be more characters and such!)

...

"It's over Oikawa Toru, the last king of Aoba-Johsai."

Fierce mahogany eyes glared at the man before him, tall and clad in burgundy armor; the powerful general of the Shiratorizawa Empire. "Ushiwaka Wakatoshi." He hissed the name with a pained grin before wiping a thin stream of blood away from the corner of his mouth, the crimson left a faint smear across his cheek but he cared not. He then pressed a hand to his gaping wound on his stomach and held it tight to slow the bleeding; he'd be damned before he dies by the general that he despised so intensely, or at least before him and at his mercy like this. He glowered at the general who sat up high on a striking white horse, it too was garnished in light decorative armor and fabric with Shiratorizawa's colors of white, maroon, and with trims of gold. On the fabric as well as Ushiwaka's breastplate shown a large emblem, a huge white eagle with its wings spread out; in its talons were spears. In the man's hand was a long and silver lance now drenched in blood, Oikawa's blood. Seeing his own crimson infuriated him terribly so, how unfortunate that he miscalculated his own strength after using so much to fight back masses of soldiers to protect his now last band of fighters and while wounded at that. They too were tired, and one of them was even injured pretty badly and to the point of near incapacitation and unable to wield a weapon properly.

He wasn't going to last at the rate he was weakening and neither were his men; not with fresh knights, Shiratorizawa's best that have joined up with their general and haven't even so much as raised a finger at them yet. He needed backup, but as much as he loathed help from outside of his castle or any kind of help period; he was close to desperate which was still a foreign concept to him. Near fraught for the quickest and easiest obtainable support for their sakes that would secure survival and escape, and he groaned in displeasure because he knew who to reach out to in this certain situation. Oikawa closed his eyes and narrowed his focus, hoping that he could find them and fast; and just like that he found them out towards the west and many miles away over the setting horizon. They were far but not without reaching distance.

'Wings, I need you. Now! We're on a high cliff, cornered by one of Shiratorizawa's brigades. … I- I can't protect them for much longer. Do I have to ask? Or say it? B-' Toru halted his current thought and groaned in discontent with a deep indignant frown. 'Beg? Okay, fine then. I'll beseech but just this once! Just- just… Please!? Save my knights!' He plead deep within his mind, the two mid-length horns on his head glowed faintly for a long second; Oikawa then exhaled loudly before grimacing and falling onto on knee with a pained moan. It took so much out of him to reach out over distant lands.

There was gasps and faces of horror among King Toru's knights when their lordship dropped down to an almost kneeling position, it didn't help that a pool of red began collecting at his feet.

"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi stared in shock.

"My lord?!" Kindaichi closed his eyes and gnashed his teeth; he wanted so much to go to his King's side but was too tired to move from his own hunched position, he held his arm tightly and cursed the one who shot him with the arrow that pierced his flesh deeply and weakened his fighting limb.

"This isn't good." Matsukawa said quietly while keeping a sharp gaze on the enemies that were only several yards away. He sneered at the many faces eyeing them and tightened his hand on the hilts of his swords, his eyes bore into the faces of mockery and haughtiness for bringing down a powerful beast-mortal; a demon most call his sovereign. "We're terribly outnumbered and pinned to a wall, and now even our king is on his last leg. How did this happen?" He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen Oikawa on the ground himself.

Toru groaned loudly and slumped forward a little more, he swiftly moved his free arm down and dug his sharp nails into the barren soil to keep himself from hitting the ground; how unsightly to be seen in such a position. Weak, wounded, and dying for a great being such as himself. Just disgraceful, he should have been powerful enough to deal with all of these guys on his own; even with his dark magic alone but something has weaken him and blocked his mana from pooling within. He wasn't healing but getting weaker by the minute, he could feel it in his bones; he was feeling heavier.

"Oikawa? Oikawa!" Shouted Iwaizumi, he slipped off of his dark russet horse and ran to his king with his steel plated armor and shield clanging together from fast movements, he dropped his protective sheet of steel to the ground and kneeled down to swing one of Oikawa's arms over his back to help keep him supported and from falling any further. "You pushed yourself too much didn't you? But there's something else too right? You have never had this much trouble before, ever. What's going on?" He asked worriedly, he was starting to panic but kept most of it contained for the other knights' sake. He has never seen his best friend and king on his knees before; he didn't even think that it was possible with Oikawa being a Ninmenjuushin; a powerful beast in the form of a human, then there's his devastating magic and fearsome spells that made him seem invincible and dreadful to human eyes. It perplexed him that he and his strong knights and even his powerful liege would be at the end of the line, it was terrifying and insane to think about. His whole life went to protecting his friend and his kingdom and now their very lives hung in the balance; Oikawa's looked like it would be the first one lost. But no, he decided that he would die before his king did, even if he had to run at Ushijima himself in attempts to kill him and die in the process; just as long as he didn't see Oikawa dead with his own eyes.

"Their army was too large and I hadn't anticipated that they would target my knights specifically, I had to protect you guys; they found out my greatest weakness and used it against me. Clever pests. I also didn't expect my spies to be turncoats and lead us right into a trap, they've tricked me into believing that there was only a small platoon less than a hundred sneaking into our territory when really there was a brigade of at least two thousand men ready to ambush. We barely got out of there. This whole m-mess is my fault." Oikawa coughed violently and flecks of red spattered to the ground, a trail of warmth escaped the corner of his mouth once again. "I lead us to our demise."

"No it's not! You didn't do anything of the sort you idiot! Don't blame yourself! How could you have known about the spies or the ambush, come on really? None of us could have and neither could you so don't single yourself out just because you're the one leading us!" Hajime countered and readjusted Oikawa to lean on his shoulder for better support, he almost wanted to beat some sense back into Toru's head with his fist king or not.

"I'm sorry."

"Damn it Oikawa, how come you aren't healing fast enough? You should have been on your feet again by now, how did this happen? Normal weapons should be nothing to you!"

"That lance is… no ordinary weapon Iwa-chan, I felt it more than any weapon before and its damage is bl-blocking mana somehow." Oikawa muttered quietly and endured a throbbing pain wracking his body, Ushijima's lance; the rod was of steel but the tip of the spear was something forged and apparently toxic to his body. Maybe there as poison powder coating it? He wondered.

Hajime fretted inwardly but composed himself as good as he could on the outside to keep his childhood friend at ease, by the look on Toru's face he could tell that he used up his remaining powers already and mostly likely for a telepathic connection that would almost certainly be in vain. Toru always made shitty decisions on his own. "You used all of your remaining magic to call out for them didn't you?" Emerald eyes narrowed when the grand king looked away, there was no hiding the truth; Oikawa usually did this when he wanted to avoid a topic in a conversation. "Dumbass! Your power went wasted then. Did you forget that you're still their enemy after everything you've done to them?" He growled. "Why did you waste it!? You could have used the rest of your strength to escape while we distracted so why didn't you dumbass!? Hey!" He shouted when the idiot ignored him and kept his focus on Ushijima and his squadron behind him. "Answer me!"

"I know Iwa-chan, but-" Oh who was he kidding? Oikawa slacked in his posture a bit. He doubted they would show up, he cursed them and used them like tools, he then made the curse twice as bad just for fun, attacked them many times for entertainment sake, and to top it off he had them driven from their homeland as a final act of spite and humility. Most people in all of Miyagi hated them now for what they've become and it wasn't even their fault, they were supposed to be prophesized heroes to end a great war that has yet to happen but were now living curses that take to the skies and bring dread. Now him and all of his remaining loyal were pinned to the edge of a cliff and completely cornered and open for an attack, he was too weak to protect them again and even his body wasn't healing fast enough for transformation for even a second. He would likely bleed out and die soon after taking a forceful spearing by that damn general. But in spite of that he made an arrogant grin, to seem weak was not like him and as the King of Aoba-Johsai; the grand kingdom of this region, he had to remain strong. For himself, for his friends, for his people, and for his dignity. Yet strangely, he held on to a hope that the cursed heroes would show now that they and he shared a common threat. Still, wasting energy for a tough gamble was reckless even for himself. He must have lost too much blood to even begin to think carelessly like that.

"I must have forgotten my place?" He whispered, knowing well that Iwaizumi heard and understood him. Even as a king he had real supremacy and not just of the governing kind; he had more power than any of his knights and armies combined but was foolish to fight alongside his cavaliers instead of staying within the safe high walls of his castle like he should of. But these knights were not only the strongest he had but also his loyal friends of his childhood, Hajime being the one he grew up with nearly his entire life; but to abandon any of them now would be the same as accepting death from Ushijima. He couldn't live with the fact if he escaped and they died, not after growing up around them, going through the ups and downs, fighting by their sides all these years, and now fighting so hard for the ideals and goals they believed in. It was stupid to be out on the battlefield but what kind of king would he be if he didn't protect 'his' people? It looks like his bloodline, magic, nor a title of authority could save them now.

Ushijima lightened his narrowed eyes, even against such a formidable enemy; he had pity but could not spare it. Not this time. "Surrender now Oikawa and I promise to spare your men of death; you however-" He pointed his long spear at the king, the tip was like a large sharp shard of bone painted black and coated in red. "You, I have been ordered to kill by my king; not only does this satisfy my lordship but it is also justice to your selfish and cruel tyranny."

"How dare you." Kunimi whipped the reins of his beige horse into a slow trot and moved up closer to Oikawa and the knight of honor Hajime, the mounted unit pulled up a staff with a large white round jewel embedded on the top. He was steadfast and ready to fight with his imbued magic. "You will not so much as make a single step forward towards his majesty."

"Ahahahaha! What are you going to do with that Aoba-scum, beat us on the head with it?" Tendou mocked from his dark brown equine with a jovial expression whilst cackling loudly. "Your magic is weak, no match for our Semi and his magical books! Right?" He turned around and beamed at the head mage of their company, the magic wielder glared at him from his mount and folded his arms; half tempted to beat a book over the guy's head.

"Selfish and cruel?" Oikawa spoke up. "If obtaining more land to feed my growing people is what you call selfish and cruel then you're highly mistaken."

"Mistaken am I?" Wakatoshi inquired calmly. "You cannot fool me. Conquering lands with an iron fist is only part of your cruel deeds, you have already triumphed over most of Miyagi and I know your thirst for power over all won't end in this province; you're a corrupted dark king that wants the world in your hands. It probably won't be long before you attack our domain, only I'm not going to let that happen."

"Such an accusation." Toru feigned a brief hurtful expression. "Yes, I admit to being a tyrannical ruler for a short while; almost a two years ago and I still would have been one today if I wasn't reminded of the previous king by a convincing friend of mine. But I am not going back there so I don't see why your king acts like I'm trying to twist his arm into submission. I am ambitious yes, but my current interest is of my people believe it or not. Why would I attack the second largest empire in Miyagi and risk losing portions of my army? Too risky and I really don't see any value in your kingdom and its lands anyways."

"Is it then, your people you value? Lies. Have you forgotten the things you've done to 'your' own people that you've forcibly taken and placed under your rule? How about making terrible threats, enforcing heavy laws, raising taxes, forcing bondage, punishing anyone who rebels, killing innocents, and pushing poverish people out of their homes? Does this make you a 'selfless' king? And what about the poorer people that you now call your own, the ones that live on the outskirts of the kingdom and scour the streets for additional work just to get a single loaf of bread daily? What about working them, the innocent like captured slaves? Nothings ever changed for them, more land means nothing but more work and less food while all of your nobles and upperclassmen feed off of the fruit of their labors in those castle walls." His golden eyes narrowed. "I've witnessed firsthand of what you have done, the blood that has been shed on the streets and tainted the soil, the dark magic that have left permanent deep and dark scars on the surviving rebellious and even on the land itself, the sick and twisted minds of the once innocent, and the many orphans that live in makeshift hovels from the conquering destructive battels of your reign. This has all happened recently within the year, you're still a dark merciless king but you deny it. You care nothing for those people you 'care' for and for that I am going to make you pay the price demon. This will be justice."

"You know nothing then! Oikawa has only been king for a short time!" Iwaizumi defended with a growl, he kept one hand on his sword at his side and squeezed the hilt tightly; he would not abandon his king but would defend him with his life, even if to die to defend his honor alone. Sure, Oikawa looked like a terrible king, was pretty self-centered and cold at times, and a shitty choice-maker too; but everything he's ever done was for a greater good even if some people couldn't agree or see what his real motives were behind it all. It took a while for even himself to see it, he even questioned his allegiance when Oikawa attacked peaceful territories and forced them to be governed by him; he killed or punished anyone who fought back or stood in his way. Then there's what he did to the small land of Karasuno and foretold heroes of a legend living within, friends he liked to call them. Iwaizumi and his fellow knights even left their master's side for a short time after their ruler relentlessly fought against the small band of mercenaries, all because they refused to hand over their land and kneel before him. These were good people who have done many things to keep the peace in Miyagi, they deserved reverence before war; but often got into quarrels and battles with Oikawa's soldiers to stop him from taking everything in their wake. Toru eventually got tired of the meddling and took matters into his own hands, he personally fought the heroes and brought them to their knees; thankfully he spared them. However; he did curse them and their own people turned against them as the result, they were banished from Karasuno years ago and even now were still homeless wonderers taking bounty contracts and being sell swords for hire just to get by.

Iwaizumi then decided to confront the tyrannical ruler for those mercenaries and friends of his deserved no such fate, he stormed into the castle ignoring the harsh sentence of becoming a defector and liable to receive death for his abandonment; he was too furious to care and only wanted an explanation and to beat the living shit out of Toru while he could for his actions. However; he stumbled upon a miserable king alone in his quarters, slumped back in a tall chair before a huge dark and empty fireplace. The room was cold as was the atmosphere around Toru in his more fierce battles. He approached his old king and found that there was no tears or spoken remorse; just pain reflecting right out of those eyes. After someone who seemed so happy to acquire more land and punish those who became his enemies; he sure wasn't as contented as he let on. He often wondered if this was why Oikawa always retreated to his chambers to be alone after a battle or victory over the rebellious. To quietly sulk? Couldn't be could it?

Upon confronting Oikawa, the king spoke up before he even got close to him; there he received his explanation for his doings, well for conquering and his rule rather than anything else. He knew his people hated him and he even thought Hajime hated him too, but the knight was quick to reassure that he was only pissed off at him if anything. Even being somewhat relieved to hear that Oikawa's current demeanor didn't change, he spoke of truth and what people feared most; themselves. It was hard to believe that but what the king said made sense, they could be afraid of powerful beings and beasts rising and terrorizing them but would always fear the unknown of their fates and those who are their descendants most. The future of their kind. Preservation. Guidance. Fortitude. Like Oikawa's kind, humans were very ambitious, some craved power, money, and authority more than others; they were in a sense monsters in of themselves but could not see it directly which mad them blind. To lead them for a peaceful era where there is safety and reconciliation; it was going to take time for the physical support and something common in the mental to keep all of the people connected.

…

'Hatred.' The cold word rolled off of the king's dry lips bitterly as he stared blankly at nothing in particular, his head leaning back and to one side on the headrest of the chair and his forearms limp on the armrests.

…

This was coming from a man who only ever wanted to be liked and loved by all, to be seen like a figurehead of greatness and admired! He loved attention and compliments even as a kid, he shot for victory to please the majority of the people and make himself look good in their eyes; taking land to feed them and be their true admirable king amongst them. But alas, he only wanted what was infinitely out of reach. Being a beast would always paint him in a terrible light to many no matter what good he's ever done or what greatness he could ever achieve, being the son of a renowned destructive demon made it even more difficult. He could 'please' most of the people within Aoba-Johsai's territory, but there would always be fear of him and secret hatred behind those nervous smiles for what he is even if his intentions for a great rule were wholesome.

Sometimes this annoyed Toru and he acted out of place for a king and done things that he shouldn't have out of rage, it only made him look more like a terrible ruler. Iwaizumi had to be there to keep him in check and remind him of his position to the people and what his father wanted.

…

"I only want what I can't have. I'm a king and yet there's things I want; that even within 'my magnificent power' won't grant me. Pity isn't it? Taking is easy but not what I really want, it is barely obtainable to me. It's unfair, the band of misfit heroes are loved and revered by nearly all in Miyagi but as a king who's done so much and tried so hard to meet needs and support; I am still hated and belittled by many. Manipulation and possession curses on the people would only make things fake, there would be no freedom then either and it wears off over time. I can at least consider myself lucky to have some people who are true to me. I'll take whatever I can get though. … Iwa-chan, you and my truest of friends, my knights, for your family and the friends of your friends as well as all people alike; I do what I must. That much I owe for your loyalty and kindship with me as the other knights despite my very being, even if our bonds has been beaten, broken, scattered, recollected and put back together with an amateur healing spell and will always have that visible and unforgettable permanent crack. Also, for my father's wish-

Everything I do from this day forward is out of love, even if to be truly hated to keep them all together; for whatever I need to make this kingdom prosper and grow. No matter if some defiant people have to die, or if someone must lose a home and property, or toil in the fields, or be shone their place. They will endure as desired and as desired by my father. There will be peace eventually.

This is no longer just about me Iwa-chan, it took so long to realize it. I always want, want, and want, just like you always said and I mostly ignored. Huge castle, great halls adorned with lavish tapestries and paintings, tons of portraits, rooms filled with jewels and gold, armies at my control, my enemies defeated, people doing as ordered, being the center of the kingdom and having complete command and all I desired. But what I wanted most was to be known and revered by many, I wanted to be great despite my heritage and power. Adored and wanted … to just fit in damn it! But nothing I have or did yields my wish, I might even be worse than the last Ninmenjuushin king. Now I see why my father stayed hidden and kept me in the shadows too; why he died to free the kingdom. Our kind has what humans want power; but we want is what ordinary people have. Connections, friendships, amity, love, and trust. There's not many Ninmenjuushin out there.

I'm seen as a monster and it's true, I had the power to take and so I did but when you and the other knights left and started fighting alongside those crows against my opposition; I was torn. Angry, but torn because my only friends; true connections abandoned me but not without first warning me of my tyrannical rule. I was blinded by my selfishness to see that and was left to sit alone in a quiet and empty throne room like I am now, there's nothing of value in my castle today but you. Nothing, not even when you left and attacked my soldiers did all my possessions have any real meaning. Just emptiness. I had no other friends, just soldiers that listened to commands and obeyed with fear and silence, they still do.

It was isolation and you coming here that woke me up, if I didn't have you and my loyal knights then I could have someone else; just as long as they we're comfortable around me like a real friend would be. However; it's hard to make an outward change when the former self is already painted vibrantly in everyone's head. There's been no successes. So I have decided to end living for myself and begin living for the people who call this kingdom home, maybe then perhaps one day; I will have made a better name of myself and for the Ninmenjuushin. And even if I can't, then I can at least do as my father wished; bring prosperity even if I get nothing in return.

I don't know if you can forgive me for what I've done Iwa-chan, but I at least ask for one last chance. Please, just come back?'

…

The grand King of Aoba-Johsai never looked more human than on that day.

Iwaizumi never felt more like a traitor but it was only because his king kept everything from him and all of his subjects for so long, he eventually gave word to his fellow knights and they pledged to never leave Oikawa's side ever again. No one could ever see Oikawa's pain like he could.

"None of you know nothing." Hajime gnashed his teeth and tensed up.

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa muttered lowly and tore his best knight's attention away from the general. "Of course he knows nothing, I took the place of a dreadful monarch that did nothing but keep to himself and let his people be destroyed by neighboring kingdoms; I made our territory great once again and stimulated the economy with gold and food. But not without first tripping up myself, but at least I corrected my mistakes and put my mind before my people. Everything needed for a great empire is going to have to have sacrifice until it is properly functional on its own; with time and of course; struggle too. Four years has not been enough time, it will require more. No matter what the costs for a better future of Aoba-Johsai, there must be give and take. I don't expect these simple-minded knights to understand so there's no need for trying. They don't know true leadership and the heavy burden it carries, especially for someone like me." He finished with a pained smile wavering towards a frown. His inflicted wound burned and was draining his energy fast.

"What was that?" Goshiki glared and withdrew his dual blades, his eyes held a dangerous look to them.

"The Aoba-scum demon is still cocky and at a time like this, pathetic." Tendou smirked. "What a king?"

"Enough." Wakatoshi waved his lance to the side as in to silence his comrades. "Now rise and concede this battle to be mine, I will imprison your men but make an oath that they shall live and no more harm shall come to them so long as they come quietly. I will even plea on their behalf; for their lives before my lord and ask for mercy. This goes for the rest of your wounded and captured soldiers from the battlefield, not all of them were slain."

"That's quite an offer, how nice of you." He mocked. "Haha… but what a joke." Oikawa scoffed. He knew that if his men were imprisoned then they would never be free and be tortured relentlessly while in chains or put to hard labor and worked to death.

"You have my word Toru." Ushijima said earnestly.

Oikawa found himself trying to laugh but really just ended up coughing mostly, Wakatoshi wasn't fooling anyone but himself. "You say that they'd live; I would personally want nothing more, however we both know that it won't happen. If you take them captive then they would be considered dead, not just from our people but to themselves and eventually in the literal sense." The opposing general gave him a questionable look, it was almost enough to make him laugh again if it weren't for the fact that he was speaking the harsh truth. "They would be in chains and in the dungeons of your master or planted on fields to toil away and driven ceaselessly to work as slaves. But then there's torture and just how many of your men would want to take a jab or crack their knuckles on the faces of their enemies that brought down their fellow combatants? There would be no life for them if surrendered now, just broken and beaten bodies living without purpose and freedom. Besides, I doubt your men spared less than twenty of my one-hundred soldiers."

"I do not know the count of the captured and nor can I guarantee their fates as well as your hand chosen knights beyond the handling of my lordship, there was casualties on both sides and your knights did a fair amount of damage to my platoon; my king is not so lenient but he's not cruel either."

"Then I'm right?" Oikawa grinned with narrowed eyes.

Shiratorizawa's general deepened his frown.

"We refuse anyway!" Hanamaki shouted somewhere from behind Oikawa. "We'll die with his majesty before ever surrendering to you!"

Those words were briefly comforting to the grand king, it's a shame they might not ever be muttered again.

"Very well then. Shirabu, ready your bow should the noble knight try something. The king dies by my hand alone and I'd rather not have anyone in my way, his kind must perish by me as ordered." Shiratorizawa's general said to his bow knight just a few feet away from him. "No one else should have to carry this burden." He said more quietly to himself, a pang of guilt pulled from within his chest. He clenched his spear tightly. "I take it so that nobody would ever have to, forgive me father."

The brunette was hesitant at first with his all of a sudden dejected leader but soon nodded knowing his superior's personal quest. "Of course sir." Kenjiro pulled an arrow out of his quiver, he aimed it at Iwaizumi who shot a nasty glare his way.

"This ends now Oikawa, I have tried for the life of your men but found that even they will fall with you; a fitting end for misplaced but admirable loyalty. It is time to perish King of Aoba-Johsai, stand once more and die honorably or sit there and take defeat lying down; either way there would be one less Ninmenjuushin to do away with from this world."

His smirk faded and he gaped lightly for a long second. "So is that it then? Is that what your egotistical king is truly after?" Toru questioned with a hiss, quite surprised by the statement. "Is it? To kill off all of our powerful race and wear the horns on our heads as trophies?" Oikawa forced himself to stand and grunted as he did but found an arm from his most loyal steadying him. He chuckled lightly to himself and staggered a bit in place from blood loss, he felt a small breeze blow against his thick coat and stream through his hair. "Sounds like he's just trying to kill off the competition for supreme rule since he's human; he's probably making any negative allegations he can think of to mark our heads for the dealings of so called 'justice' just to simply get us out of the way. He's not the most powerful king in the Miyagi territory so it is natural to have the desire to wipe out the stronger and claim the entire land for himself to become more powerful." He could tell the general of Shiratorizawa was vexed by that with the narrowing of eyes. "You're being played Ushiwaka, now tell me, just how many of my kind you've slain already? There are very few ways to kill us off with ease. That tip of your lance looks like bone or possibly a large fang, the true bane of a Ninmenjuushin is that of another Ninmenjuushin; we are our own destroyers and only the strong survive in battle against another but not simply fall because of a mere powerless human and a stick. Why even our mana can be toxic to ourselves, this explains why I feel so poisoned and weak. And to think that all it took to weaken me down to the point of being on hands and knees was the jab of a stupid bone embedded in your lance. Hmm, I wonder who you took it from."

"Silence, I have slain beast-mortals; but only two. You'll be the third. But this weapon of mine was gifted to me by my dear king and with it I pledged to rid this world of monsters; powerful monstrosities that use their abilities, intimidation, dark magic, manipulation, and transformations to forcibly bend humans to their will. Yes, my king does want to rid the world of the Ninmenjuushin; demons he names them, but his intentions are for the liberation and preservation of our kind. You're an example as to why they must all go, why the civilians of Aoba-Johsai live under your rule with little rebellion; no more shall people fear and work for you beasts in human flesh."

'Killing off all Ninmenjuushin because of the actions of a few? Who's the real monster here?'

Toru spat out some blood and wiped away a dribble of it from his lips with the back of his hand. "So then you're going to track down and kill all of us? Complete genocide? Even to those infants who have our blood in their veins? The part Ninmenjuushin? Even the ones who know not of their heritage or those without power? That sounds ambitious and a bit cruel don't you think? It would also be one tough challenge considering how powerful we can become, you are lucky that there are not many of us in this world."

Ushijima sighed heavily but nodded with closed eyes. "Regrettably I will, even to the last infant if I must. I will not let another tragedy of the early kingdoms come to pass again, your kind is dangerous and dreadful; the world has learned more of this from the destruction of Miyagi years ago by two mighty Ninmenjuushin who battled for control of the territory and as large ferocious monsters instead of their human forms with weapons like they should have."

"Yeah, and they're both dead now. One overpowered the other and killed him because he was a terrible leader and thought nothing of the people and ruled them like a vile tyrant; but then the victor slowly died from his deep unattended wounds, so neither really ruled for long. The destruction caused was from their own recklessness, not because they were demonstrating their prowess to gain authority from the humans." Oikawa chuckled lowly but there was no real sense of joy in his laugh, it only masked pain. "The wounded victor was my father and since he proclaimed himself king upon triumph I was immediately set to own the throne next, he died to save the people even though he was a Ninmenjuushin; his intentions were not of himself like the former king. He even commanded the restoration of this land before his passing, he put the rebuilding and sense of prosperity of the people of Aoba-Johsai on my shoulders and I took it proudly. I admit that I got carried away by complete power of authority, but that's in the past now. My dad died to make Miyagi a better place, if not the best. I bet that was something that you didn't know." He beamed haughtily and then winced from a throbbing sensation.

This was unheard of to the general, but alas; it meant nothing in the light of things. Anything with such power and devastation was a threat to life itself, plus Oikawa had not yet paid for the things he'd done; whether it be for the good or ill intent. Many people have suffered and he used his own powers and hands to do it, some would never be the same again, others were mechanically obedient from manipulation and possession; there was no telling if he manipulated his own knights to love and adore him and throw their lives before his. All Ninmenjuushin and their descendants had to go, if to ensure a spot for humanity in the distant future; not all of these powerful creatures would be peaceful. Anything with power like that is too easily corruptible, that is why many regions neighboring Miyagi were ruled by these demons; because they have the power to take by force and the intimidation to prevent uprising. It's why Oikawa himself became a tyrant even when his own dad died to prevent the continuous ruling of one. Power itself was corruptive and needed to be vanquished. "I am sorry about your father and sorry about what I must do to you, but my quest cannot be stopped by mere words and nor can I be convinced. I was not happy to take the lives of the last two Ninmenjuushin and I will find no pleasure in ending you nor anyone who has the bloodline, justice will be served and humanity preserved as promised by my king. Ready yourself Oikawa, I'll grant you the first and final move."

"An act of kindness and sympathy? I would be flattered if it didn't piss me off so much. But fine, I'll accept, first attack goes to me and my men but who knows? You might regret this act of pity."

"We shall see." Ushijima replied sternly.

Iwaizumi picked up his large shield off of the ground and withdrew his silver blade, enough talk. "If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get, we don't need to stand here and listen to pointless reason. Our king isn't human but he can lead us and has made our people prosper, he has brought out the good of the kingdom and has so much at heart now. We won't go down so easily just because of numbers and disadvantages, we'll fight with every last breath and make sure that you die here." He said with contempt, ready to go. He tilted his head to the side a little to see his grand king. "Oikawa." He said quietly, managing to gain the attention of his majesty Toru. "What's the plan? We're too exposed for a full frontal assault and not to mention that he has at least one-thousand men just south of here; likely not even three or four miles away. Ushijima has his strongest hand of knights and at least sixty or seventy foot soldiers and cavaliers behind him. As our last fight I hate to confess; we need to at least take out the general above all else. I know that you don't disagree with this, but it's your call. We move on your words."

Oikawa nodded and looked back to see his remaining soldiers Yahaba, Kyotani, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Watari, Kindaichi, and Kunimi. Iwaizumi was at his side. His last eight and him nine, nine against a throng of armed forces and one strong general with his best knights; the odds impossible to survive and in his current state his chances were lower than the rest of the knights. How unfortunate and unfair but he still needed to analyze his men to formulate the best chances at bringing down the general and as many as his top men. From the corner of his eye he could see Kindaichi barely keeping himself together, he had been wounded by an arrow and in his dominant bicep at that; the full power of the heavy long sword he wielded would now be considerably reduced as well as any speed if he manages to fight past the pain. That was unlikely seeing as he was still outwardly cringing from the hole in his arm, it would take both arms to wield such a heavy weapon; so the devastatingly effective sword was out of question unfortunately. Even if he managed to, he would still falter and move too slow and be taken down with ease. Likely the second to die right after him.

His gaze then shot over to Matsukawa; a blades men who specializes in wielding dual weapons, two steel swords. Matsukawa wasn't injured so Toru could have the guy allow Kindaichi to borrow one of his and let him use his better arm, however; that would make the blades specialist less effective in combat and the heavy weapon knight would still be too slow with his wound and on his least dominant arm. There was no room for this choice, it was painful but one of his younger knights were bound to fall first and without doing much damage. The guy must already feel like a burden since his expression was already showing it, the overall morale of his knights was very low so the battle would likely end soon with appalling results.

Mahogany orbs move to the other side and in his line of sight was Kunimi Akira; his only light mage and war priest. His staff was already low on magic, the power imbued jewel was losing color and light and he lost his axe during the first clash to save his friend. Regardless, Akira was a little useful and could probably use a his staff for one last blinding attack to give them an upper hand for a short moment at best; better than nothing. Kyotani still had his battle axe and looked ready for fight but like Iwaizumi and Matsukawa, he looked practically exhausted as did everyone else; but those in close range combat obviously had more energy used up and would have to pull out the last of their strength in one go. Still the damages they could cause wouldn't be up to the usual deadly standards even if attacking at the same time to the same person, let alone novice ranked standards seeing as Shiratorizawa's best knights have yet to do battle and would likely defend their leader.

Yahaba was his only bowmen knight and he was practically on his last few arrows, his backup steel blade could help him out but he's still a trainee in close-combat. Watari and Hanamaki were better on weaponry but their weapons were worn and near to the point of breaking or being too dull. Then there's himself, he's feeling completely weakened and barely hanging on to what strength he has left just to remain standing; dying while on his knees was not ever going to happen. There was no mana flowing through his body since what he had left was used up for a pointless plea and his current condition prohibited him to recover any from his gaping wound, there would be no magic to fight with and he's too tired and disoriented for possession and manipulation; which would also require strong focus and being close to his enemies. Damn he felt so useless right now.

Oikawa sighed heavily and inwardly seethed, knowing the current condition of his men made it clear that taking out even one of the opposing knights would be a daunting feat; Ushiwaka; next to impossible. He weighed his options and they weren't pretty. "Damn." He cursed lowly. He wished he had the power to put a rotten curse on Ushiwaka and all of his men as a goodbye present, a really nasty curse like large painful and ugly sores that never heal or turn them into hairy fiendish creatures that crave flesh of the dead. Oh the endless possibilities that he wished he had.

"Come on- already." Tendou dragged out his words and sighed exasperatingly while lurching himself backwards on his horse; nearly to the point of falling off.

Toru and his knights were exhausted and down to their last strength, the odds of coming out of this battle alive was slim-to-none and the damages to a minimal. What a way to go. Embarrassing and infuriating!

"It's your move Oikawa, but wait too much longer and it'll be forfeit; I have patience but my men and king do not. Now choose."

Oikawa sneered. "Shut it Ushiwaka. I'm thinking and it's hard to concentrate while bleeding like this." He hissed, still holding his wound.

Iwaizumi frowned deeply. He could see Oikawa's hand over his abdomen, it was coated in red and tiny streams trickled through the spaces between his fingers to the ground to add to the large puddle. He seriously hoped that the Ninmenjuushin could still think strategically, otherwise any faulty plan could result in a vain death. Without a king Aoba-Johsai will fall to Shiratorizawa, however; there was still the heroes of the prophecy, at least without the powerful general the cursed mercenaries might just be able to save the kingdom yet. He hoped. The band of fighters were pretty promising the last he saw them fight, they even gave Oikawa a surprise and managed to actually hurt him unlike most adversaries. They were tightknit like a family and had determination like one wouldn't believe, and after getting to know them personally; he liked them. Actually, he sort of wished they were there to fight alongside them even if against Toru's approval; it would better the odds at least.

"Hey, what's that?" Yahaba suddenly asked whilst looking over the horizon.

"What's what?" Kindaichi stumbled past Hanamaki's mount while still holding his unattended arm, he blinked and then narrowed his eyes when he saw something black and flying their way in the distance of the setting sun. "Birds?"

Oikawa was immediately removed from his thoughts and shot a glance towards the fading sunlight, with his adept hearing and sight he could suddenly pick up a familiar sound and see black; and for once he was actually glad to be hearing and seeing those wings beating in the wind. They came?! Even weak he felt sudden relief, so much so that he wanted to collapse and just rest from the good feeling of respite. He cared not to be left here and forgotten by the Karasuno crows; he just wanted for his only true friends to be saved from the mess he got them into. Most importantly for his best friend and most loyal; Iwaizumi, to be spared of death on this day.

'About time.' Toru managed to crack an annoyed smile. His grin remained as he turned to face the best of Shiratorizawa's imperial legion and the general, he had chosen his final move. "For my first and final move." He looked back at his knights and then to Iwaizumi for a brief moment. "Retreat!" He suddenly shouted and pointed to the cliff, his smile gone and his expression serious. "To the very edge of the cliff with haste, climb off of your horses and wait for the wings; they'll get you out of here!"

"Wings?" Shirabu questioned and lowered his bow for a moment. "Are they-?" He blinked when the sounds of caws could be heard, he then turned to see huge crows flying towards the soldiers of Aoba-Johsai. He gaped. "They're going to attempt escape?!"

"Escape?!" Tendou leaned forward out of his slumped position and suddenly gawked.

Ushijima's eyes widened and he squeezed the horse reins tightly, he almost couldn't believe it; the grand king would actually pull a stunt like this?! It must be one of the demon's tricks. He sneered and then snorted, he could not allow this to happen; the demon must die at all costs! He whipped the reins and made his ivory horse turn to the side so that he could get a better view of his knights and his small platoon of soldiers behind them. "They're planning to escape with those crows, we cannot allow them to; especially not the dark king! Kill him not but take out the rest, I have to kill Oikawa alone! Archers ready!" He held up his lance and the unit's archers as well as Shirabu readied their bows with steel arrows and took aim.

"Kunimi, cast a blinding spell now! Everyone close your eyes!" Toru shouted before throwing an arm before his face and blocking out a bright and intense light that the mage made immediately.

"Damn I can't see!"

"My eyes!"

"Retain your positions!" Ushijima commanded while rubbing his eyes and blinking repeatedly to see past the afterimage of a blinding white orb, he tried to steady his horse as it tramped in place while shaking it's head in disorientation.

"Shit!" Iwaizumi moved his shield down and continued to stay in place but everyone else was heading towards the cliff end while confused of their king's command.

"Go Iwa-chan!" Oikawa shouted and shoved Hajime back a little and then stepped in front of him. "They won't shoot you if I'm in the way but they won't be blinded for much longer so get going." He said with his head lowered a bit and enough to hide his eyes.

This tone, his actions, Iwaizumi felt himself grow stiff for a short moment before he realized what Oikawa was doing. "Wait one minute! I am not leaving your side and leaving you to die Shittykaw-ahh!" He stumbled back again when Toru turned around and shoved him again, his eyes were still hidden by the bangs of his hair.

"Don't you dare betray my word, not again." He said heatedly. "I know why you chose those crows over me and decided to help them when they were my greatest enemies, back then I was an awful leader. I kept secrets from you and the others, but mostly from you of all people because of my power and pride. I never did mention sincerely how much I cared about you guys and the loyalty you had for me then, I was selfish and thought mostly of myself. I even do that sometimes now."

"You were never selfish to us dumbass!" Iwaizumi retorted and grabbed Oikawa by the collar of his ornamental dark violet cloak, his grasp was tight enough to almost crack the tiny ornate skull that kept the coat tied together. "But you did care and kept that truth hidden; even after being friends nearly all our lives you acted so pompous and bratty but we stayed together, all of us because we were the only family we ever had. All of us were orphans growing up; Me, Kindaichi, Kunimi, Kyotani, Yahaba, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Watari, even Kageyama for a while. We were all parentless; all except for you who had at least a father to call your own. Your dad gave us a place to stay because you found us and plead to hold onto us after we became friends! But even when you became king and ruled, you cared enough to give us jobs and pay; you may have seemed to grow a little colder by the world with the passing of time but never once in my mind did I ever believe that you were selfish to us. What you did for us, we could never repay! We probably wouldn't have even lasted on those streets for long if we didn't run into you!"

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa finally lifted his head and shown the weakness he failed to hide in his eyes.

"You might as well get over it Assikawa. We might have betrayed your orders once and even left you; but me- I will never leave you again as promised, even now. I refuse to watch you die, I'll have to go first; got that!" He shouted and then made a loud snort.

A smile graced his lips, chocolate eyes moved away from the forest green ones boring into him. "Thank you." He muttered lowly. He tilted his head to the side a bit when the wind picked up, he could see that the crows arrived and could certainly hear the loud caws. The giant black birds looked as fierce as he last saw them in those forms and their wings altogether as a group made a heavy gust; their beating arms made some of Shiratorizawa's foot soldiers lose balance and fall to the ground, others on horseback even slipped off or struggled to stay on. The crows' bodies were as big as horses and wingspan the length of a horse and large hay carriage combined. Not so bad of a curse they were under considering that they had more power and now the ability to fly and transform at will, there was some pretty bad downsides but the bigger picture made them out to be useful in tight situations like this.

"Kaaaahhhhhhhaaaaa!"

"Alright, if it's retreating then let's not waste this opportunity." Hajime said while now tugging the king with him, Oikawa however started to pull back once they took a few steps. "What the hell? Come on."

"I can't." Toru frowned deeply. "I am going to die anyways Iwa-chan, I can barely stand right now and I am just so tired. Besides, I called them for you guys; I will keep Ushiwaka-chan busy long enough to allow your escape." He grimaced as a fist came across his jawline and made him stagger backwards a bit, he was not surprised when Hajime hit him. He felt a grasp on his forearm now pull him forward forcibly.

"You never listen, so long as I am alive then you will live!" Iwaizumi fumed whilst fighting dread, the sickening sensation in his stomach made him feel weak after hearing such hopeless words; but he wasn't going to take it though. He didn't even look back at Oikawa as he pulled him towards the remaining knights at the edge of the sheer drop.

"The Karasuno crows?" Ushijima blinked a couple more times and found his complete sight, he then held steadfast and moved an arm up to block kicked-up sand and dirt from getting into his eyes. Through his narrowed orbs he could see a few of the large birds between him and the dark king, three of them were beating their wings strongly to prevent further movement while one crow at a time flew near the edge of a cliff and allowed one of the Aoba soldiers to climb on its back before flying away. "No! Shoot them down before they make an escape!" He shouted aloud but as he looked back he could see his archers struggling to aim their bows with the gusts fighting against them. He growled aloud and held up his spear, he could not fail; not when he was so close to fulfilling his master's wishes. "If you can't shoot then charge!" Ushijima's horse stood up on its hind legs and whinnied aloud while kicking it's front ones. The animal's hooves hit the ground with its reins being whipped it moved forward in a fast gallop; the soldiers behind including the knights fought the gusts and moved forward and picking up pace for a charge. The strong general then came to a stop and swung his lance at the monstrous birds and they scattered from the sharp spear that nearly grazed them. "Karasuno mercenaries, you have no involvement in this fight; but if you continue to interfere then you'll show your allegiance and be brought down as well! Leave this instance, you have been warned!" He swung again and the largest crow with dark eyes cawed loudly before flying at him and dodging the spear and using its feet to make a good push to the horse and make it stumble to the side in attempts for regaining balance, the winged unit then flew right at the group of knights and managed to knock a couple of units off of their horses with its wings before flying upwards.

"Did you see that!? They're attacking us! Enemies!" Satori Tendou cried out while barely hanging onto his horse's saddle and hanging halfway off the ground.

"Well no shit!"Hayato scowled as he slipped off of his horse to get back his shield that was smacked out of his arm.

Semi flipped through one of his magic spell books as quickly as he could and read aloud a magic verse, sparks danced up his extended arm and a bolt of lightning shot forth from his fingertips that he had aimed had aimed at the crow.

A loud caw was made when the lightning connected to the flying beast, it fell some with a show of struggle; small bolts skipped along its form for a few seconds but it swiftly shook it off and retreated back towards the group with a disoriented swaying motion.

The great general swung his lance at the remaining two crows and they dodged easily in having the upper hand of flight but soon retreated when a bolt of lightning nearly hit them.

"Good work Semi." He commended and returned his attention to his prime target. "You're not getting away." He said to himself and lightly kicked the horse's sides with his heels and began a charge at the struggling demon.

"Damn it they're charging, we have to go now!" Iwaizumi kept his grasp on his king and started to pull him towards the end of the cliff with more effort and more swiftly, he was very glad to see the crows and thanked them much mentally.

This was pointless. Oikawa loved the fact that he had someone who cared so much about him and would refuse to ever leave his side again; however, he was only making his trusted knight a target too. He could hear the sound of hooves thundering on the grassless slope, the general was coming right at them.

"Kaaahhhaaa! Kaaahhhhaaa!"

Oikawa looked up and saw a crow with bright auburn eyes flying in place and looking at the charging enemy and sounding an alarm with its multiple cries, it was the shrimp. Toru narrowed his eyes and focused enough that his horns dimly glowed, he kept moving in a slow pace but managed to reach out with what little strength his body could muster; all he needed was just this last connection. 'Chibi-chan! Take Iwa-chan now and get out of here, please?!'

One of the smallest crows of the bunch immediately looked down and then flew right at the ground, Hinata opened up his feet and wrapped his nails around Hajime's shoulders and suddenly lifted with a surprised knight.

"No!" Hajime shouted as he lost his grip on Toru and was sent upward, he quickly turned his head and looked down to see a shitty pained grin and wave goodbye from his friend; it was then that he realized what the idiot had done to get himself free. He looked up and saw orange colored eyes on the bird that had him. "Take me back down there Shoyo, please; Oikawa is going to throw his life away!" He shouted, Hinata squawked back and looked down momentarily at the knight and then the grand king but he went without understanding; only Oikawa could talk to them in these forms and understand them telepathically.

"I owe you so much more Iwa-chan." He said lowly to himself as he watched the crow fly off with his knight of honor who looked like he was trying to pry himself free and shouting down at him with rage and shock. He could also see that Kyotani, Kunimi, Watari, and Yahaba were already on the backs of crows and circling around while the rest loaded up. "I owe you so much." He began again and fully turned around after gazing at that face one last time, he now could see Ushijima Wakatoshi slowing down as he neared him; his lance ready. "I would have become what I hated most if you hadn't been there to remind me, I would have fallen low and quite possibly lower than the first Ninmenjuushin king of Aoba-Johsai. Now live on, not just for me or for our people, but for yourself; you've already proved your worthiness many times and gave up a life of freedom for devoted servitude. You're the best knight; best friend that I've ever known, even when you left you still didn't give up on me. Ha, stubborn and loyal but also good. Where would I be without you Hajime?" Oikawa felt himself chuckle softly for a short moment, he hasn't used that name since he was a kid when he first asked the boy his name. "Goodbye." He whispered as the general stopped several yards before him, his smile fell and he forced himself to remain standing on tired limbs.

"You're not leaving? I am surprised." Ushijima raised a brow before hardening his expression. "Very well, I'll commend your bravery to face death; justice be dealt. Farewell demon." He finished and kicked his horse into a fast gallop with his lance now held out and ready to pierce.

Oikawa stayed in place and held his arms out wide at his sides, he didn't care about dying anymore; although he would be lying if he said Ushiwaka-chan killing him didn't piss him off to no end. Not that it mattered now, he'd rather die by him then let his knights perish along with him. Plus being delirious from blood loss didn't help his state of mind. Toru took a deep breath as the charging general got closer in at such a fast pace, this was it and he was ready to face the sting of death that was only feet away. Although prepared he wasn't truly ready, he would be leaving so much behind, more importantly those who mattered most. It was too late for a change of mind.

"Kaaahhhhaaa!"

His eyes widened and he let out a loud gasp.

A huge black figure suddenly barreled right into the horse's side before impact with the dark king and sent it flying along with its stunned rider, a long trail of crimson spattered throughout the air and on black feathers. The horse neighed aloud as its side was pierced by a beak and its white hide was stained red from the immediate wound, it landed with a strong thud with the general being ripped off quickly and its heavier form crashing against the ground a few feet away and becoming still.

The knights of Shiratorizawa immediately halted and stared on in horror after watching their leader go down, they were speechless.

Oikawa blinked and exhaled heavily, just a few seconds before he could see the spear just before his eyes as well as death ready to wrap it's talons around him; and then it was removed almost instantly. He blinked again to see the crow now picking itself up off of the ground with its feathers ruffled and blood dripping from its enormous beak, it shook itself and most of the blood flung off of the creature. Its eyes were blue, a deep indigo shade which only ever belonged to one person he knew. "Tobio-chan?" He questioned and the crow looked right at him without turning its head, there was no denying who it was with that memorable gaze. He hated to admit, but he was glad to see the younger Ninmenjuushin and glad that he stopped the general on time. Honestly, he didn't expect help or any sympathy from those whom he cursed; they hated him and he nearly killed the heroes once before and terrorized them plenty just out of amusement. He definitely didn't expect Tobio-chan, the one he specifically banished from Aoba-Johsai to save him. He hated the fact that he now owed the half Ninmenjuushin for saving his life. He would have laughed if he could, he wasn't going to get the opportunity to repay since he was dying anyways. He couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing to be dying now. Kageyama's gaze didn't last for too long, he flapped his wings and got off of the ground before taking to the skies.

"Shittykawa! I'm going to kick your ass!"

Those words made Toru stiffen in place for a second and he looked up to the sky to see Iwaizumi now on shrimpy's back and glaring down at him with rage, now he wondered if being dead would be better. Though he was relieved to see him again despite the beating he was going to have to endure if he lived long enough.

"No, this-this will end. You wil-l fall."

"Are you kidding me?" Oikawa winced and turned to look at Wakatoshi now picking himself up and grabbing the lance close by, he looked infuriated and so disorderly while covered in dirt and with ruffled hair. The impact unfortunately didn't kill him, it did however; piss him off very much by the dark look on his face. He got back up on his feet and began a slow walk towards the grand king.

"He's a live!" Shirabu shouted, relieved.

"Damn." Oikawa managed to say with a cough. He noticed that most of the crows were now gone as well as his men, all that was left was weapons on the cliff end and their horses; most of the mounts trotted down the slope to escape the large startling birds. Even Iwaizumi was now nowhere in sight now.

"Kaaahhhhaaa! Kaaaaahhhhhhaaaaa!" It came from below the cliff edge, not so distant. Just maybe…

Okay so maybe dying won't be so bad, just as long as it's not directly from Ushijima. Oikawa grinned and began backing towards the edge with shaky steps, he won regardless of this battle' s end; his knights escaped and there was the heroes who still remained who could protect his kingdom from the Shiratorizawa Empire.

"Get back here." Wakatoshi demanded as he began a partial swift limp towards Oikawa. "Jumping over the edge will make you a coward!"

"Who said anything about jumping? I don't even have the strength for that." He laughed halfheartedly and kept taking slow steps back, out of the corner of his eye he could see the end. He stopped once his feet ran out of space to move, he forced his balance as good as he could manage.

Ushijima's eyes widened a bit and he came to a stop while using the lance as a support for his injured leg. "You wouldn't."

"As a matter of fact, I will." He narrowed his eyes "But before I do, heed these words and tell your precious king Tanji Washijo; the war has just begun." He beamed haughtily and let himself fall back, the last he saw was a stunned general and that expression was priceless.

He could see globules of red flying into the air as he fell head first, he kept his eyes towards the sky for a long moment in his descent and then closed them as the walls of the chasm swallowed him.

"Kahhhaaaaa!"

He felt a sudden and surprisingly softer and sooner than expected impact, mahogany eyes opened to see himself now rising out of the dark crevice while on his back. The sound of wings beating was the giveaway, once again he had been saved by the cursed heroes. The smell of fresh blood that didn't belong to him had taken him by surprise, he turned his head to the side a bit to see a bed of black feathers that surrounded him and on some of those feathers were droplets of crimson. The blood wasn't human so this meant that he was on the back of a certain crow that made an actual attack. It was laughable but he hurt too much to do anything but smile now, he didn't even attempt to look into the crow's eyes because he knew who it was. . "Tobio-chan, finally using your beak rather than your bow? I must commend your enthusiasm for the use of your Ninmenjuushin nature over the human approach for once. Attacking Ushiwaka-chan like that was pretty impressive, you even injured him. And I suppose I should thank you, just this once though so don't get used to it. Thank you." He said dryly. The large crow cawed loudly. "Sorry, out of strength to talk properly. I might even die before you land so best let me rest for now or you'll be held accountable."

"You die and I'll find a way to bring you back to life and kill you myself you suicidal dumbass, so don't you dare even think of letting go! "

Oikawa couldn't surpress the large smile forming on his face, he saw Hinata flying up at his side now with one relieved and quite pissed off knight glaring at him from the crow's back. Iwaizumi was possibly the whole reason why the crows came in the first place, after defecting from Aoba-Johsai for nearly a month's passing he's had plenty of time to get to know them personally and might have even became friends with some of them. Seriously, he wondered where he'd be if it weren't for that wonderful Knight of his. Toru moved a hand up to cover the wound and closed his eyes once more, he felt so light up in the darkening late evening sky with air gently following through his hair and the crow's feathers making a soft whistle. He felt even more at rest knowing that his friends, his loyal, his family were safe, for now. War was only the horizon but that was something to worry about later if he ever wakes up again, which he better or somehow face the wrath of Iwaizumi from beyond the grave.

Looks like dying wasn't a choice. "So- m-mean Iwa-chan." He muttered before darkness took him.


	2. Half-Beast Whole Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of dialog in this chapter, Hinata and Kageyama-centric mostly mind you. I deemed this chapter needed for the basic foundation and development of the main characters, regardless I hope you enjoy.

…

Two hands plunge in to a large pool of water then came together in a cupping formation, with a quick motion Kageyama brought up the cool liquid to his face and rubbed his palms against his skin. Streams of light tinted crimson pattered to the ground and pond below, still feeling disgusted he brought up more water to his face and rinsed himself off as good as he could a second and then third time. While still on his knees he then dipped the top of his head into the water and pulled up quickly while raking his bangs, he was relieved when he noticed that the water's tint was nearly completely clear this time or what he could tell from the torchlight behind him.

It was already nighttime but his senses have always been keener than anyone else's of the group, he couldn't completely see in the dark but he could see better than the rest; color wasn't easy to distinguish though but he could make out shapes and even details of the things around him if he looked close enough. His heightened senses was the reason why he was the scout of the mercenaries, why he spent over the last hour flying the dark skies and making sure that no one followed them or if there was any monsters in the vicinity to take care of. It was part of his role in his company; that and being the sure-shot when someone was in trouble, his accurate arrows almost never disappoints. He also slept the least, the downside of his position as well as his personal flaw. But that was okay, he didn't mind and particularly on this night; no one appeared to be sleeping anytime soon tonight anyways. The Aoba knights and the rest of his companions were too busy talking to each other around a huge fire, either that or attending to the Grand King from what he saw flying back after his nighttime scouting.

Kageyama kneeled forward once more, now it was time for getting the remaining blood out of his mouth; like his enhanced sight his sense of taste was also heightened to his displeasure. The archer scooped up more water and sipped as much of it as he could before it all spilt out from his hands, he then gurgled on the liquid before spitting it out. "Guuhh." He made a bitter expression and shivered a bit from reviving the bitter coppery taste.

"Oh come on Kageyama, you've tasted worse than horse blood before." Hinata said with a smile and came from around Tobio's side, the illumination of the torch on the ground only lit up part of his face but revealed his usual jovial expression after a successful rescue. He plopped himself down on the ground next to Tobio while crossing his legs and leaning back with his arms supporting him.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes a bit and wiped the corner of his mouth with his long sleeve. "That doesn't make it seem any less revolting. I got blood all over my face."

Hinata couldn't suppress a chuckle, he put a hand over his mouth and laughed quietly again. "You missed a spot." He pointed.

"Huh? Where?" The taller of the duo asked with surprise. "I've washed my face a couple of times already." He could still smell it strongly, but that's probably because some of it was on the ground from washing up.

The shorter of the two pointed to the side of his right cheek. "On your right, it's faint but kind of noticeable; even in the dark."

Forgetting about the water the archer just used his sleeve again and huffed.

"Alright, you got it."

"About time I get myself cleaned up enough."

"Well not really, you have a long trail of dried blood all down your back." Shoyo reached over and poked the dead center of his partner's spine. "It's definitely noticeable and even on your dark clothes. The torches make it even more visible from behind, although I doubt anyone would notice unless you put your cloak and quiver back on."

Kageyama felt his eyebrow twitch, his thick layers of feathers should have blocked any of the blood; well now he was still covered in it and reeking in its scent. It was irritating, but remembering whose it was kept him from making any curses or grumbling aloud in annoyance. Oikawa must have taken a strong blow and wounded pretty badly to bleed out that much to go through his own mantle and thick waterproof feathers, how the guy was still even alive was a wonder on its own; he was so pale and breathing faintly when they arrived at a safe destination outside of a small countryside farm. But a troubling thought he had was how such damage could befall him and not go without healing, Oikawa always healed on his own even if it was slow. With a sigh and a shrug he moved up off his knees to stand and shook his head from side to side to get the remaining droplets of water out of his hair. "We can rest easy now, Shiratorizawa's brigade has retreated several miles west and are still moving surprisingly; they'll likely reach their territory before sunrise. Their current mass of soldiers to the south hasn't moved any and had set up camps for the night so we shouldn't have to worry about them for the time being. Plus there's no monsters near here as far as I could see, it'll probably be a peaceful night. I'm getting too tired for anymore reconnaissance anyways, we pushed ourselves enough just to reach them on time." The archer walked over to the burning torch and reached down to pluck up his cape along with his bow and quiver close by. "So, how's he doing? I haven't seen him since dropping him off a while ago." He asked while now tying on the cloak and fastening his arrow case over his arm and chest.

There was a wavering in Hinata's uncertain expression, but by the looks of it he seemed to lean more towards hopeful. He sat straight up and smiled faintly. "Suga is still tending to the wounds with some help from Ukai-sensei and even applying some healing spells to close up the hole in Oikawa-san's stomach, but it's been difficult." His expression fell some. "Light magic doesn't really seem to work well on him and it's taking a long time. Iwaizumi-san at least seems confident with our care but his comrades aren't so optimistic and a few of them needed tended too as well. Then there's Daichi and his burns, he said to worry about him last." The short hero said while rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean the Grand King is doing okay for now but I wouldn't say things are going along so perfectly, anyone else injured are far off better attended to or not than him."

"He's alive isn't he?" The archer questioned but spoke again before he could get a response. "Being an entity of darkness will make spells of the opposite element less effective, and vice versa with dark to light. There's not too much we can do to help him but we can try, however; since there's progress then there should really be nothing to worry about."

Hinata nodded but then tilted his head to side in confusion; Kageyama was always tense in battles and conversations when it came to Oikawa or even a simple mention of him, he wondered why his trusted companion now appeared calmer and actually concerned some. Or more importantly; why he even engaged in battle to save the Grand King's life. Hajime did ask for help to save his friend but the archer was already on a collision course with Shiratorizawa's general before he even asked, Kageyama's actions were a bit out of the norm because he really didn't have anything against the guy or the empire. "Can I ask you something?" Hinata cautiously prodded, Kageyama just simply nodded in approval. "I know the Grand King is our enemy and all that but you saved him on a whim and on a fast one, why? Attacking the general like that was very risky, it's unlike you to act without putting some thought first. I mean, that's usually what I do and you scold me for it often."

This inquiry made Tobio's frown deepen, he crossed his arms and moved his gaze to the side to avoid eye contact. "Saving lives is our job isn't it? Iwaizumi-san needed our aide and as an ally of ours; we responded accordingly. I heard him when he said that Oikawa-san was going to throw his life away, you know that he would give anything to protect his king; we owe him that." He said blankly but with slightly narrowed eyes. "I moved as fast as I could because there was no time for thinking in that situation, it was risky but also a successful attack that not only saved a life but ended the conflicting battle; which happens to be our job. It's what is expected of us, whether we are liked or not. That's what we wanted to be, even before the curse; heroes and the best ones in the region."

The last part Shoyo agreed wholeheartedly. His dream was to become like the great former hero of legends, the Small Giant; his role model and inspiration of fighting no matter how short or weak he seemed to be. The Small Giant was a hero that kept peace in Miyagi before him before his disappearance nearly four years ago, of course he wanted to be the best and help make a name for him and his close comrades while doing the utmost right to the people. No question about that. The rest made some sense he supposed, if Kageyama hadn't moved fast enough then Oikawa-san would be dead and it was for Hajime that they were there in his time of need; that much they owed him. A while ago he convinced the king to spare them, they were cursed instead but alive no less; and then the warrior knight left his kingdom and fought by them just to keep Toru from bringing too much harm or possible death. It sort of worked Hinata thought. This abandonment and a tough battle also seemed to transform the dark ruler once he was defeated, things since have been better and there was less conflict in the eastern side of Miyagi. But still, there was something obviously there that his companion wasn't saying; Kageyama had a connection with the Grand King somehow. Must have for him to act so fast and on his own. Hinata blinked after he remembered something. "Wait, then why did you catch him?" He asked a little more loudly. "How did you even know what he was planning, about falling off and-"

"It's because he's a half Ninmenjuushin." Came a rather cold but smartass-toned voice.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes more and scowled at the nearing interloper of their conversation, of course if there was anyone to pry into someone's business for the hell of it then it would be him.

"What's with that look 'Half-beast'?" The figure moved into the light with a fixed gaze on the archer, his hooded cloak was black with dark violet overelaborate patterns along the ends from top to bottom; it was also long and covered nearly all of him but his ankles and dark leather shoes. In one of his arms was a couple of spell tomes, at his waist; a partially hidden dagger.

That smirk, Tobio felt himself start to get heated from the shit-eating grin alone, sometimes he wondered why blond even joined the mercenaries; probably just to piss him off.

The short swordsman felt a cold chill and turned to the side a bit with a mildly surprised expression. "Tsukishima?" He could see the guy's shorter friend tailing behind his tall form. "Yamaguchi?" The shorter brunette gave a friendly but worried look and made a light wave of the hand, he was dressed in his usual oversized lavender mage attire but always neglected to carry weapons unless in battle.

"Don't listen to him." Tobio scoffed and managed to grab Shoyo's attention for a mere second before he was already looking back to the tall dark mage.

"The reason why Kageyama saved the Grand King was because even as part-Ninmenjuushin; he's out for preservation of his people, it's only natural considering how very few of his kind remain. Same with ordinary people like us, wanting survival in this tough and dangerous world; only the stakes are higher for beasts and half-beasts like him."

"Why would you say that?" Hinata raised himself up onto his feet and countered defensively with an elevated fist for his companion, knowing well that thanks to his heritage; Kageyama was intimidating at times, had sharper senses, skills, fast reflexes, and strangely more resistant to magic than anyone else in the group. "Beast-mortals are powerful and kind of scary, I mean look what Oikawa-san did to us. We could have been easily wiped out many times. Now Kageyama may not reach that level but he's got perks that make him almost better and reliable than any of us, his skills and senses are wicked cool too. He's the best scout and archer around."

Kageyama, though mad acknowledged Hinata's remark and took the compliment personally and quietly; he even felt a little heat on his cheeks for the recognition of being someone so important and dependable in the group.

Tsukishima's grin widened and he readjusted his glasses by pushing the center of the frame further along his nose with his index finger. This was too easy, like usual; he just wondered after the years of being with Half-beast hadn't shed any light on his knowledge of the monsters. "Just how much do you know about these demons in disguise Shoyo?" He chuckled faintly when he got no immediate answer but an expression that looked as though he was trying to come up with a good response; how typical for someone dense like Hinata, the archer was no better in quarrels.

Yamaguchi could already sense a possible argument or even a fight coming because of how enraged Kageyama looked and how much his friend was provoking; Tobio was giving a warning sneer. "Tsukki-, there's no reason t-" He started and tugged at the dark mage's coat but was interrupted as Kei began again.

"Not much judging by your silent answer." He replied haughtily while tilting his head to the side a bit. "Not all Ninmenjuushin are that powerful, in fact most are weak, young, and some of partial beast blood; hiding amongst humans in peace to survive. The older full ones are more aggressive and that's why there's not many of them left; they literally call out for trouble or cause enough threats to provoke their own demise, even during this age were humans are rising and monsters of the land are becoming more scarce from slaughter. Then there's hunters, those who are daring for a challenge and collect the horns of the fallen as prizes; or to make a name for themselves."

"You talk about us like we're animals!" Kageyama countered with a bark and a dangerous glare.

"Am I wrong, isn't that what 'beasts' are? And by the looks of it, you seem to want to come at me like one." Tsukishima countered back, completely enjoying the fumes of infuriation coming from the archer. He put one hand on his hip and relaxed his posture, he was in no danger nor feared the bowmen despite his inherited prowess. "Unlike you, Oikawa is fortunately a strong full-blood, he's also tactical and has plenty of wit and power to top it off; that's why he has most of Miyagi in his palms and why he's a king. Same for King Tetsurou in the Tokyo region. He set off on his own years ago after his alliance with Oikawa ended and claimed a territory effortlessly, they have both power and magic thanks to lineage; something halves like you lack." He said tauntingly whilst looking down on Tobio.

"Tsukishima please?" Tadashi plead softly and tugged at the mage's arm. "Isn't it too late in the night for this? Let's just retire for the night."

"Shut up." Kageyama warned through gnashed teeth while clinching his shaking fists.

"No magic, no horns of authority, no fast healing, no spell casting, no power, no invulnerability like them; tis a shame indeed to be half of something so great and fearsome and not even have one of the best qualities. All you have that speaks for you is heightened senses and skill; otherwise you're like an ordinary human. You must feel grateful towards King Toru, instead of doing away with you he gave you the power to actually transform and at least change into something worthwhile through a curse; it's the only source of power you have other than those quick accurate arrows and your iron blade. Being half animal must have given you the instincts to fight like one, the curse helps."

Hinata swiftly stepped in front of Kageyama as he began to trudge towards the antagonizing summoner; he clasped onto his friend's arm and dared to not let go, he scowled himself and was about to counter for that until a voice spoke up before his.

"Is that right?"

Footsteps came from out of the dark, Kageyama was the first to notice them and shot a glance to his right; the other three turned their attention to the hidden figure approaching the torchlight.

"And you're forgetting that because of 'our' curse; we're pretty much animals too, we are more frightening than any normal crow out there and definitely more powerful. We are also targets because of this, threats and trophies to claim and people even fear us like the beasts and monsters that thread these lands. We also have our issues, the problems that make us look like the creatures feared. It's a curse alright, but even extra strength we've been cursed with has helped us in tight spots before; we're still alive today because of it, all of 'us' are."

All four of the mercenaries turned to the figure now standing in the warm light, it was their superior Daichi Sawamura; a duel blade warrior with a serious look which meant the argument was over immediately. He didn't need his weapons and steel armor on him to be frightening, just black pants, leather boots, a simple white sleeveless tunic, and that cold hard expression.

"Now, end of discussion boys. The last thing we need is to be pecking each other's eyes out over pointless banter, it's getting close to rest up time anyways."

Tsukishima frowned and left without even sparing a second glance Kageyama's and Hinata's way, he suddenly felt bored.

"Sorry." Yamaguchi said softly with a nervous smile and light bow, he rolled up his long thick sleeves of his hooded robe when they unraveled and covered his hands; the garment was a little too big on him but he liked the extra room for better movement and space to grow into. "You'll have to forgive him, he's a little on edge after today and though dealing with frustration through words may not be the best or effective means; it's just what he does as usual. Please understand. Goodnight."

The remaining three watched as the mage duo disappeared into the night with their darkened silhouettes heading towards a large campfire several yards away, the brightest one that is surrounded by both the Karasuno heroes and the knights of Aoba-Johsai. Daichi let out a heavy sigh and massaged his forehead, even a few years of trials and partnership; not everyone got along like he wished they would. But then again, he was dealing with a handful of younger individuals who were misplaced in Karasuno's society from the start and now gathered together in a band of misfits with the common goal of being someone or something altogether. They wanted to prove themselves with actual worth when they failed to be recruited into the Karasuno soldier regiment. No, they wanted to be something even better and that is what he wanted to be too when he found them; its why he chose to leave his commanding position of the Karasuno forces to adopt the ragtag soldiers and shape them into heroes with a cause and something to prove amongst ordinary people. Hinata personally wanted to follow in the footsteps of the last great hero that came from their homeland and go far beyond to be a legend of legends, though the rest of the bunch didn't have as much enthusiasm; they at least wanted to prove themselves and not just to Karasuno but the world. And boy did they sure had a long way to go, he was proud of them yes, but they were still in need of discipline and knowledge by their superiors.

It certainly wasn't going to be easy with hidden resentment in a few of the boys, frustrations were on high after today's events. Thankfully, everyone else appeared to be getting along with Aoba-Johsai's knights.

"Can I leave you guys alone for even a minute without an argument starting up?" He began now putting his hands on his waist. "You guys are the youngest but also the most promising of my men, I expected better of you."

"I didn't ask for his opinion." Kageyama stated lowly. "He jumped in all on his own. You already know why, we've had this argument a dozen times already but he keeps bringing it back up." He finished with narrowed eyes and a heated tone, his arms crossed over one another. "It's not easy to ignore when you're… well- very different from everyone else and not born on the same soil."

"I know Kageyama, but even being from out of Karasuno; that land is still your home. … Even if we are banished from our own people there." He said more quietly. "It's where you were chose to become a soldier and where you placed your allegiance to, you've lived there long enough to be a resident and did more than your fair share of protecting the people before we were cursed and afterwards for a time too. Then there's your bloodline, but that can't be helped." He finished while lowering his head some and sighing again, Tobio was one of the hardest to work with when it came to this type of issue. "But in spite of that and whatever Tsukishima says about you, just don't let it get into your head; just try your hardest to block him out. It might be difficult but as a team; we need to be strong together and get over the things that separate us from one another, we're heroes. It'll look bad to the people if we fight each other and don't get along with cooperation Kageyama. The same goes for you Hinata." He said now glancing between the two soldiers. "I'm going to go have a word with him too, he's the one usually starting things." Daichi said with exasperation, he made a turn to leave but stopped and tilted his head back some. "I almost forgot, are we clear of Shiratorizawa's units? We flew pretty far from them."

Tobio nodded blankly. "Yeah. The thick of the forces are set up in camps several miles west from here, but the high ranking knights and their general however; are heading towards their territory on horseback even as we speak so I doubt we'll see them anytime soon. I didn't see any spies or monsters so everything is good so far."

"Excellent, any peaceful night is a gift; it helps knowing that there's over a dozen men here that can fight if there is any trouble."

"What about you?" Hinata spoke up. "Your burns I mean, you got struck by one of Shiratorizawa's mages."

Daichi turned back around and smiled widely with closed eyes. "I'm fine, really." He patted his shoulder softly, right were the bolt hit him. "They're not so bad, the attack wasn't a direct hit but I did get a few patches of burns on my back; still it's nothing that's hindering me. I appreciate the concern but I'll have Suga look at them in the morning. Among the injured, I'm probably the one out of both us and the Aoba knights with the least amount of damage here anyway; I'll be alright."

Hinata didn't really show any signs of relief but that of a small confident smile, their leader was always strong and tough; he wanted to be like that too someday. Or better yet, like the next greatest hero; to walk in the steps of the Small Giant. He could almost see the revered hero's form before him with his back turned to him and hiding his face but with a heroic pose and head held high, like the first and last time that he saw the champion warrior. His name he didn't know, but the title he could never forget. The Small Giant was of course short but fought as if he was seven feet tall and with so much power and determination. When Hinata saw his idol for the first time he memorized everything he could about the guy. The short hero was adorned in black and orange attire with dark steel-plated boots and thick matching gauntlets. At his side, a huge sword; much like his own but with its own unique shape. It was also colored black like the large dark emblem of the flying crow that was knitted into the fabric of his bright orange hooded mantle, a cloak that looked fit for a king. He could almost see the hero that he did when he was younger and hear the crowds that cheered him on for heading off to end the provincial wars in the east and stop the impending destruction of Kitagawa; which happened to be in the center of the fights, but that was once so long ago when the guy left the village with power and pride. Hinata never got to see his face or meet him personally but he did hear many stories of the hero's works and triumphs, it's where his inspiration began. It was a spectacle to receive any kind of information of his battles and even rarer to hear that he may be visiting his birthplace.

Sadly, he never came back once the wars ended, he was considered missing or possibly dead but the tales were still being told and there was still hopes that he was still out there. Being a hero- it was his opportunity to search the lands in their company's travels and hopefully find any kind of clue to the Small Giant or at least the uncover the mystery of his disappearance. But even gone with many doubters, Hinata had such hopes.

"Hinata?" Daichi waved a hand in front of the boy's face but didn't get an immediate reaction, the shorty finally blinked. "Haha, there was stars in this kid's eyes." He chuckled softly. "Must be thinking about the hero of Karasuno again eh?" Hinata made a nervous smile and laughed quietly when a hand landed on his head and combed back and forth through his thick locks. "Well, I'll be off to talk to Tsukishima now and probably retire for the night after that."

"Wait, is there anyone going to watch over him?" The archer asked.

His smile faded and he withdrew his hand from Hinata's hair, there was no guessing as to whom Tobio was asking about. "I've been talking to Suga about the Grand King's condition and if it would be okay to let up on the healing spells some, he said it was fine just as long as he isn't moved. Oikawa is healing slowly but he's going to need attention over the night so that no abrupt movement undoes the process, Kunimi has volunteered to stay up and make sure he's undisturbed. He's already agreed to take a shift with Kindaichi if he gets too tired, this way someone stays awake and make sure everything's alright. We'll need our rest though, we have to get on the move on when we wake up. For Aoba-Johsai, travel will be a long haul within the next few days; especially without their horses and the distance they have to go to get back home."

"What are we going to do?" Kageyama couldn't help but ask, it would be risky to leave them on their own.

"We have to go back to Karasuno's borders soon Kageyama, word from Takeda is that the grandmaster that trained the Small Giant how to fight has returned to our homeland."

Auburn eyes widened.

"But only for a couple of days; we've been trying to find him since we left Karasuno so that Hinata can finally get the proper training he needs, the time has come. He is after all; part of the hero class with his skills and abilities, this is an opportunity he wouldn't want to miss. Plus, he could probably teach us all a little something."

"I thought Ukai-sensei said that he wasn't that special." Kageyama replied indifferently.

"I suppose it's a matter of opinion, but how he knows the guy and well enough to rant about him in a negative way is quite surprising. Must be jealous of him." Daichi countered with a friendly grin.

Hinata felt himself grin widely in excitement while trying to suppress a shout, of course he didn't want to miss that! Training with the Small Giant's mentor?! They finally found the grandmaster after nearly two years of searching?! "He's in Karasuno?" Hinata beamed brightly and jumped up high from excitement when Daichi nodded. "Alright! I have so many things I want to ask him, so many things to learn from him; I can be the next great hero if he teaches me! Kageyama, this is the best news we've heard all year!"

Kageyama felt a vein pop up on his forehead and he dove a clenched fist directly down on Shoyo's head and made the small decoy stop in his excitable movements. "Quiet you dumbass, its nighttime; there may be some people trying to sleep right now idiot." He warned with narrowed eyes and gnashed teeth.

"Owwwww!" Hinata rubbed his cranium but couldn't lose his smile, he's been waiting so long for this moment; this once in a lifetime chance. The grandmaster has been quiet and laid low for reasons no one knew of all these years, but if he was in Karasuno then he had to go and meet him and train; banished or not.

"I was waiting until morning to tell you guys, now you might not sleep at all." Daichi laughed.

"And about Aoba-Johsai's knights and Oikawa-san? Are we really going to let them walk all the way back to their territory alone? It sounds like the perfect opportunity for assassins or advancements from Shiratorizawa's remaining cavaliers, especially since they are exhausted and even missing some of their weapons. They're strong, but not right now." Kageyama said more solemnly which changed the upbeat atmosphere to a more serious one.

Hinata blinked and his grin faded. 'They'd be that defenseless?' He thought.

Daichi briefly shut his eyes and folded his arms. "I know, we can't help them and ourselves right now though but we can't fly Oikawa in that condition either. A trip to the castle of Aoba-Johsai from here is probably a three day trek on foot, it may even be slower depending on how they transport their king; but it also depends on the rate in which he heals. I would hate to leave them after expending so much energy to save their hides, however; we have our own traveling to do. The grandmaster has met up with Takeda, and as Kiyoko has informed through Nishinoya and Tanaka; they were told that he won't be sticking around for long in Karasuno. Why? I can't say. But I do know that it'll take about two days for us on foot since flying is out of question; which will give us hopefully a day to train if we make it on time. We can't handle the risk of transforming, you know what could possibly happen every time to each of us; especially after changing just recently. Then there's the issue of energy; it'd take too much, being crows uses it up too quickly and we have quite the distance to go without much rest. Besides, flying even near Karasuno's skies is dangerous, ever since they've added multiple ballista to keep us away; the Grand King's idea of keeping us out."

"So we're going to leave them to go on their own without weapons?" Hinata asked, his mood now completely deflated; he wasn't even bothered by the idea of walking all the way back to Karasuno. "Isn't there any way to have the grandmaster meet up with us somewhere and escort the knights?"

The commander swayed his head back and forth in disagreement. "I'm afraid not, the grandmaster could not be convinced; but I will speak to Ukai-sensei and see if there's anything we can do. We're heroes, it would be very unlike us to leave them in a time of need regardless of being our enemies or not; even more so if Shiratorizawa goes after them and we let them fend for themselves. I have confidence in Oikawa's knights, but right now they are vulnerable on foot and mostly disarmed. They need protective escorts. It's unfortunate for me because I have to call the shots." He said more solemnly while curling his fingers in his palms. "Whether we leave tomorrow at dawn is ultimately my choice; but I at least want to see what our wise instructor has to say first, I am undecided. Goodnight boys and get some rest." He turned around and began walking away before stopping briefly. "Oh, and Hinata; I want to know what choice you'd make. After all, this is the opportunity that you've been waiting for, for a long time now; I think you should have a say in this too. Your decision might just influence me so think deeply about it and let me know by morning."

And with that he left, the two crow heroes stood in silence, Hinata with a mixed indecisive expression for going to meet the trainer of the great hero he admired strongly or giving up the chance they've spent since the beginning of their travels over a year ago to get Oikawa and his knights home.

…

"Why does Tsukishima always have to pick fights with us Kageyama?" Hinata asked somberly as he threw a rock over the open pond and watched the small flat stone skip across the water a few times before disappearing under the surface. "I know that he doesn't like us and barely tolerates us, but he's still here and part of the team; cursed too but still here." He frowned. "If it weren't for Yamaguchi then he probably wouldn't be, but he's good in combat and has a lot of powerful blocking spells that keeps us safe; we fight together pretty well too. Why does he have to be so mean though, and to you most of all?" He asked from his sitting position and patted the ground for another stone.

Kageyama sighed placed his arms over his kneecaps, he watched as Hinata flung another rock. "You already know, it's because of my heritage, he's personally targeting me and you; you probably because you are annoying outwardly and loud." He paused when Hinata gave him an irritated look of disbelief. "But for me it's always been for what I am, even if I don't hardly talk to him. It's quite possible that someone of my bloodline or even a full beast-mortal has done something to him or someone close to him and he holds onto resentment and takes it out on me out of convenience, or he's just naturally a pain in the ass. Either way he's always looking down on me as if I didn't belong to the group, like I don't deserve the position I've worked so hard for. But he doesn't know how truly isolated we are." He finished with a blank narrowed stare at the flames of the torch dancing on the pond's reflective surface. Kageyama knew that because of his blood, even with perks, he'd always be detested and singled out; carrying only a glimpse of what power the full beasts have.

"Still, he doesn't have to be such a jerk, you never did anything to him." Hinata said more loudly. "He shouldn't dislike you for being what you are. It's not right."

Kageyama adverted his indigo-violet eyes to the orange-haired hero. "That doesn't stop people from hating what I am, or more of what I represent. Ninmenjuushin have done a lot of damage to people and have been fighting them for decades, now with the show of something in between; they can't stand it. There's nothing all that special about me but my skill and senses, yet just existing shows that there amenity between the two kinds; not everyone likes the idea."

"Oh… Is that why Oikawa-san hates you then?" Hinata suddenly asked with curiosity. "He seems to mention your half nature often too."

The dark-haired male shrugged. "Most likely, but there's probably more to it than simple hate for that reason alone Hinata; at least when it comes to him. I was an orphan at the age of seven, that much you already know; you also know that I knew him and served him for some time. But what I didn't tell you yet was that I grew up around him with the rest of my old comrades in the same house for years."

"Whhhhaaaaa?!" The young hero gaped widely at him, he then blinked and relaxed his expression. "Adopted by Oikawa-san's dad?"

"Not exactly, just given a place to live and food to eat. His father gave me a place to stay like all of the other orphans at the time; he practically made his home an orphanage because we were tied to one another like an odd gang, but in a way it was like a family just without any fancy written scrolls or name changes. Oikawa-san begged to his father to take us all in; especially when the village raids got more frequent and violent, he eventually caved in. We got along with each other most of the time; Iwaizumi-san even made sure that if there was any fights that he'd end them personally, for a while things were great but then one day Oikawa-san just started belittling me and found my presence really bothersome. I never even did anything to him, but I think it may be because he found out what I was. So maybe it is because of my mixed bloodline, but he never did have trouble with the full human kids so there's probably some other reason too. There's no telling why unless asked, but I don't plan to."

"And you?"

"Hmmm?" The archer gave a quizzical look.

"You hate him?"

Kageyama looked back at the water with a heavy sigh. "Not really. I find him to be completely egotistical and irritating but he wasn't always like that, well- more like not as bad anyway; not growing up a few years with him. He hasn't really changed much from back then, but with power and authority it fuels him to be more active and outwardly impulsive. He was once like a mentor to me for a time, he even taught me how to shoot a bow when we were kids; but that was only because he was already good at it and wanted to upstage me as a rival and have something to do to pass time. Same way with swords, he also made Iwaizumi-san his rival at swordplay for a while; now he has a great warrior knight who is skilled with blades. Oikawa-san stopped using weapons altogether when he learned how to use his inherited dark magic as a juvenile, from there he learned how to transform and then dove into sorcery and forbidden magic to better himself even further. I served under his reign for a little over two years despite his abhorrence of me, I only left when he started going too far and claiming territories for personal gain. It took much longer for everyone else to leave but I was the only one to be labeled a traitor unlike them when they left; I am still wanted in Aoba-Johsai's region, dead or alive with a bounty over my head and much gold for a reward. But regardless, he was a part of my younger life and the reason why I became an archer. He's also the reason why I fled his kingdom and found Karasuno that eventually led me to you guys; he's why I am here part of our team. He's why I am here with you now. The past is behind me, but the memories of old never leave." He finished quietly, those were the days that he actually felt like he belonged somewhere; much like he was now with the rest of the crows. He never could fully understand why the arrogant Ninmenjuushin turned to him with disgust and later caused him to leave, not after all the things they and the others went through together. Struggle after struggle, they were in it as one; everyone.

"What Tsukishima said about preservation; is that one of the reasons why you saved him and risked your tail feathers?"

"Yeah, but that's only part of the reason." Kageyama replied lightly with agitation, like he needed to be reminded.

"And the other reason?" The shorter of the duo carefully prodded.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said more bitterly with irritation showing in his scowl. "Maybe later but not right now."

Hinata frowned deeply and tossed another rock, Kageyama was always difficult to read but he had a general idea from the small amount of information given. "It's because of our departure tomorrow isn't it? We'll be leaving them, you don't want them to be defenseless. … At least answer this for me then?" He asked earnestly without making eye contact; he knew this would make Kageyama feel cornered if he did, especially after a supposedly sensitive topic. The archer hasn't really shared any of his childhood or past experiences with him before and often pushed around the subject, it was likely due to memories he didn't want to revisit or that his time as a kid was a dark stage in his life. "You normally get edgy when we encounter, fight, or even talk about Oikawa-san, but now that he's wounded and close to dying; I feel like you're scared and anxious. Not in a cowardly sense but through old connections that could be lost, because some part of you might just still cling to your childhood and the bonds you had back then with him and your friends; memories along with the people you don't want to lose. Maybe that's why you haven't even checked up on him since dropping him off, you don't want to imagine him gone. I know this all sounds silly but I think that you don't want him to die because he's still part of your old and only family, you want to make sure he lives despite all he's done to us because of those cherished recollections; the good and bad ones. Am I at least close to the truth?"

Kageyama gnashed his teeth and lowered his head some to hide his eyes with the bangs of his hair, it was a longshot in guessing but Hinata couldn't be closer to the truth; it was painful as much as he hated to admit. "Me, Iwaizumi-san, Kunimi, Kindaichi, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki, … we were all war orphans; Kitigawa was our home during the province wars. Our parents died during the early fall of Kitagawa by rogue armies fighting over territory; land the old Ninmenjuushin king neglected to protect though it was so close to his kingdom. Well at least they had known their parents, I was abandoned with no recollection of a family life or any life for that matter."

"Wait, you don't remember anything beyond that point?" Shoyo asked bewildered with his mouth hung agape, this much Kageyama has never told him and now he was starting to see why he didn't speak about his childhood.

The archer swayed his head back and forth lightly. "No, I recall nothing much from beyond the day I was found other than living inside of a hayloft in an abandoned barn for a little while and begging and scavenging for food daily. Other than that; nothing at all but my name, I always try to think back but I can't ever find anything so I don't try anymore. The memories of my younger life is blank. Thankfully, when the other guys found me they took me in and accepted me despite what I was. First, we used to just met up at a certain place every morning to work together to collect food to distribute amongst us; we were fine with that. But then all of us at some point came together to better our chances for survival by living together in the rubble of a deteriorating abandoned house, it was our only shelter but it was in a sense; home. It bettered our odds. We lived off of the streets in the village and struggled night and day for food, and for proper protection from storms and sometimes violent village raids. We had to steal from stall vendors just to eat, other times we snuck in and out of crop fields or chicken pens for whatever we could get, it was never easy and we were not always successful. Sometimes we were caught and punished with beatings; sometimes we took multiple beatings just so that the weaker amongst us at the time was fed first. We even risked death just for a single loaf of bread that we stole from a baker, occasionally the thrashings were too harsh, but we endured the best we could and worked together to make it to the next day. It became a goal of ours to live to adulthood and become a band of mercenaries to work together and make gold through paid tasks, we had dreams of living in an actual home and making a name for ourselves so that we wouldn't ever have to starve again. We'd have beds, food, a safe house, warmth, and all that we could ever need to live in the comfort that we dreamed of as the parentless."

Though Shoyo had many questions of the harsh story; he refrained himself from speaking so that Kageyama would continue.

Iwaizumi-san; our group leader made a bunch of sacrifices and took the most punishment to make sure that we'd live, he was the backbone of our gang and was proud to do anything to keep us going. When we got sick; he was doing everything he could to get us feeling better and back on our feet. If we were scared he had our backs and gave support. When there were brigands or soldiers of war threatening us; he drew them away and risked his own skin so that we could escape, he did this so many times. He was the foundation of our dreams because he shared the same ones, he was going to do anything to achieve them because like the rest of us he had nothing but the clothes on his back."

Hinata stared with wonder and admiration. He's gotten to know the knight pretty well but didn't know that he had taken care of Kageyama and the others like that, he was a hero! Okay, maybe a thief too but it's excusable!

"Hajime was strong and tough, but also selfless and attentive though he acted cold and strict most of the time; though it was always for our benefit to toughen us up. He helped us live for a few years on the street side, we all survived thanks to him. Even to this day I will always answer his call for help if he asks it of me, I owe him much just as I do Oikawa-san. Those two are the reason I'm alive and here, they; like all of my old comrades, mean much to me though I never say anything about it or admit. It was because of those two though, mostly them than anyone else. They both met each other one day while Iwaizumi-san was scavenging the streets for spare coin or thrown out leftovers, they became friends shortly after meeting up a few times and then later introduced us. Oikawa-san was a Ninmenjuushin but that didn't bother us at all; it certainly didn't bother me. In fact, we thought it was pretty cool. We all got to know him and he became friends with all of us, and soon enough his father took us in; later in that year we got Yahaba, Kyotani, and Watari. There were a few others but they didn't make it, sickness, raids, and war captors claimed them; even under the protection of a beast-mortal we were always in danger one way or another and still relied on each other. Despite that, we still had contentment to cling to; myself specifically. When I couldn't recall my early childhood and fought to survive on the streets; it was from that day we entered his home that it seemed that the darkest part of my life suddenly had some light shining in it and our daily struggle wasn't such a constant burden anymore. I finally had something when I was found with nothing. They gave it to me, everything I ever wanted back then.

This is why I don't want to leave them now; even though I'm their enemy, not when they need me at such a crucial time." Kageyama quietly stood up and took one long look as the water's surface, he could almost see a reflection of the partial moon that was nearly hidden by cloud cover. "You are right Hinata, I'm still tied to old memories." He finished taciturnly before leaving his companion and the torch without another word.

…

"Hajime, what in the hell are you doing?!" Kindaichi asked rather loudly with a befuddled expression as he watched the warrior scooping up large black feathers into a pile close to the fire, there was feathers everywhere around the campfire and the area surrounding; all of it obviously came from the crows that were now back to their human forms who didn't seem so confused or weirded out by the knight's actions.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting ready for bed." Iwaizumi replied with a bit of annoyance, how could it not be obvious enough?

"On crow feathers?!" He pointed. "By the Karasuno bunch?"

Hajime raised a brow when he remembered something. "Oh, that's right. You guys weren't traveling with me when I defected over to Karasuno, this is what I normally did if they transformed; they shed all of their feathers when reverting back. Why not use them? Or would you rather sleep on the cold and hard ground?"

"He's got a pretty good point." Kunimi pointed out.

Kentarou nodded simply and kneeled down to scrape some of the feathers in a heap like Hajime; his master in training. Yahaba, Watari, and Hanamaki was disinterested and unamused while Matsukawa was debating on the idea himself.

Kinoshita and Narita; lance fighters of the crows chuckled to themselves close by, they could see that most of Aoba-Johsai's knights were not so hot on the idea. But what was really funny was how the Grand King was on a bed a feathers and they didn't see that as weird, beast-mortal or not. Then again, they were likely distracted by the fact that their lordship was teetering on the brink of death; he probably would be dead if they didn't have the magnificent healer and light mage Sugawara Koushi.

"Hmph, I guess they're too used to fine silken sheets, fluffy cushion pillows, and soft wool bedding after living in the castle like proper nobles for so long. It's about time they get out in the dirt more often and live the rough life like we do on a day-to-day basis; getting by and thriving on what can be found within the area out here and fighting off monsters, animals, thieves and ruffians." Tanaka muttered with his hands on his hips. "They don't even know half of the problems we go through in one single night."

"I agree, but I do feel kind of bad for them." Nishinoya added. He pulled the bands loose that held his armor secure and peeled off the amber-colored iron plating. He then blinked curiously when the axe fighter turned towards the lance men, he reached over and plucked at something clinging to the underside of Ryuunosuke's arm.

"Yii-ouch!" Tanaka cried out and withdrew his forearm to himself and rubbed it before shooting a light glare at the shortest male of the mercenaries. "What the hell?"

"Ingrown feather." Yuu beamed and twiddled the black thing between his index and middle finger.

"Hey, where are you going?"

The four crows looked back at the other end of the campfire to see Kindaichi giving the warrior knight a stare.

Iwaizumi lightened his deep frown. "I'm going to go check up on him, just once more for tonight. I'll be back in a few minutes so don't worry, don't touch my feather pile either." He finished with a slight warning.

The blade cavalier raised a brow. "Wasn't planning to." He muttered and watched as the lead knight left their area towards a smaller fire several feet away with a few of Karasuno's mercenaries surrounding and a bright pale-green and golden light hovering over their king.

Resting on the mound of black feathers was the king and he was still breathing; although faintly, but he was showing the most evident sign of life. As expected Oikawa didn't look any different from a few hours ago, he was stripped of his cloak and had his upper torso exposed with bands of white tightly wrapped around his abdomen; a bit of crimson soaked it but not too much. He was pale and not just because of the light that Suga was creating from his magic healing spell; but from all of the blood loss mostly, Hajime imagined how weak Oikawa would be in the next few days or even weeks. There was no doubt that he was going to hear a lot of complaining and tirade from the loudmouth bastard but he didn't mind, just as long as he speaks at all.

Suga's fixed concentration of the healing spell finally lightened, he was tired but knew that what he had done will be enough to carry the Ninmenjuushin over to the next day, with a sigh of relief he raked the back of his hand over his forehead to wipe away the sweat. He immediately took notice of Iwaizumi and flashed a reassuring smile his way. The healing light of the spell faded and the area around them darkened some. "You'll be glad to know that he'll be just fine, just as long as he remains unmoved and undisturbed. The wound isn't completely healed but I did enough to at least stop the bleeding for now, if he were an elemental mage then I would have been able to do much more."

The knight nodded. "Thank you for helping in saving his life, I'll be certain that he pays you and rest of these men for it; but not just for himself but all of us as well."

Suga made a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh that's not necessary, I was glad to help and I am sure that everyone else w-"

"He will pay you back." Hajime interrupted with a serious expression. "I'm sure he'll find that his life is worth more than what he owns. It's not like he's hording enough gold to himself and has rooms of treasures that's collecting dust, he can part with some of it."

"We don't need too much." Ukai spoke up but then slyly smiled. "But if he has some nice vintage silver sake, that'll do; with a good sum of gold to get us by for a few weeks."

"Ukai-sensei? It's kind of impolite to ask for a reward, and most of our soldiers are underage. We should be thankful enough that everyone is getting along and that the Grand King isn't dead, we needn't be selfish at such a crucial time." Koushi stated uncomfortably.

"What? The sake is not for you guys, I haven't had some fine tincture in a long time now; why not ask and see if I can get some?"

"Very well, I'll see to it that you get silver sake. Some gold too." The knight said with his arms folding. "Anything for saving his life and the rest of us back there." His eyes fixed on the form on the ground. "The idiot, he better be glad that you guys are merciful and considerate otherwise either you guys or that wound could have killed him." There was relief in seeing Oikawa's chest moving up and down so slightly, but Iwaizumi couldn't help but feel pissed off at his friend who not only made a terrible choice and engaging the Shiratorizawa general without any knowledge of him and while doing it alone; but also willing to throw his life away so casually. It would be in vain.

…

"Go Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi could see Oikawa standing in front of him, the blinding light hid everyone and even his surroundings; all except for Toru.

"They won't shoot you if I'm in the way but they won't be blinded for much longer so get going." He said solemnly, he would rather be a sacrifice instead of making the right choice to escape and living on like a proper king should. Being a sacrifice is what the knights did, it was on their honor and certainly their duty.

"Wait one minute! I am not leaving your side and leaving you to die Shittykaw-ahh!" The Grand King shoved him away, it was one of the very few times that Oikawa was brave enough to hit him; shove…hit… it didn't matter.

"Don't you dare betray my word, not again." He's never had Oikawa shout at him like that before.

…

'You'd throw your life away for us, all this time you acted so conceited and self-opinionated; you acted as though you were more important than the kingdom itself with your leadership. Now you throw yourself before us? Have you changed that much? Or have you always been a fake? You forged your emotions with ease and put on a show for everyone for the attention you've always wanted, but for us too? Why wait until your halfway dead to show that kid I once knew so long ago? You dumbass.'

"The wound should be enough for now, but it can be reopened easily for a little while. We can't exactly do much since Oikawa is a being of dark manna, light and dark don't mix well; neither for something like healing spells. It's not very effective but enough to do something I suppose." Keishin Ukai sighed and lifted out of his kneeling position, he turned towards the knight. "I've seen plenty of wounds but this one takes the top of being inflicted and surviving. I've never seen someone survive after having an impalement like that; but being a strong Ninmenjuushin has its advantages, it were anyone of us then it would be very unlikely to have made it. Healing spells can't do much with bleeding that serious, he's very lucky. What happened to him, or rather; what caused this damage? I thought his kind was mostly immune to attacks like this, he would have healed just fine and quickly with that monster blood of his."

Hajime only swayed his head back and forth. "I don't know what it was exactly that was the tip of Ushijima's spear, but from what I heard it might be a bone fragment or fang, possibly a horn or something?" He said with a perplexed look. "All I know now is that it belongs to a very strong general and it can kill Oikawa."

…

"Sir, the knights have returned!" An armored guard shouted aloud from the partially closed palace doors with a firm stance and a spear in his right hand. "General Ushijima and two of his top regiment request your immediate attention, it's of word from their latest mission your majesty."

"Ah, I've been waiting to hear from them, send them in at once!" Came an aged and rough tone, an eager elderly man leaned forward on his throne with anticipation.

"Of course sire, at once!" The guard shouted and two other guards pulled the large wooden front doors open, standing there was Wakatoshi; behind him Tendou and Shirabu. Ushijima began to walk inside of the throne room but not without a noticeable limp, he toughed out the pain but walked on his own with no change of expression. Tendou then followed with a look of disappointment and Shirabu hesitated before following after, they've never looked so defeated before; neither has their general ever be taken down or injured so easily.

By the tense looks on their faces the king of the Shiratorizawa Empire frowned deeply and leaned back into his chair with a grunt, he expected faces of triumph and a march of victors but not dissatisfied looks and this light limp from his greatest knight and warrior. Tanji wondered what happened and expected a good explanation after sending thousands of men and his best knights to ambush a handful of Aoba soldiers and their king; after all, he orchestrated the attack and paid the spies handsomely for his plan to trick and break apart the control of the most powerful kingdom in Miyagi. What was upsetting about the whole show of failure was that he had the best knights in the region and had them trained to perfection, he taught them the meaning of intense force and using it to take down their enemies and one of the most clever and powerful beings in Miyagi. This logic has won them many battles and even helped in expanding their own territory, they triumphed over monsters, kept civilians safe, forced respect, and kept the kingdom of Aoba-Johsai at bay along their borders; this domain was the powerhouse of the world with its mighty show of forcefulness and yet was showing failure for once. This hasn't happened in a long time. Washijo narrowed his eyes a little and crossed his arms as the knights approached the footsteps of the elevated throne of gold and burgundy, he expected much more out of them but was at least hopeful for anything that would give them the edge in the next battle.

"My lord." Ushijima knelt down onto one knee and bowed his head, his fellow knights did the same without question or hesitance.

"So, I take your expressions and lack of posture that you have failed to kill the king?"

Wakatoshi lifted his head and stood back up, he nodded with his gaze at his heels. He then closed his eyes and exhaled heavily. "Forgive me your majesty, things were going just as planned for the most part; but then we had an- interference… and it fell apart from there." He opened his eyes to see the king sigh softly and give him a sympathetic stare.

"Do tell. But first, how many casualties?"

"Out of three-thousand and seventy-one; we lost two-hundred and nine men to an army of a little over a hundred plus their king. We've captured eight of their survivors and have them imprisoned and ready for questioning for any useful information on their army. Our wounded is being tended to at this moment and resting well for the next call, out of me and my personal squadron; I am the only injured." He said with a distraught tone, feeling the distress for letting his master down.

"At least it's not so bad, right Wakatoshi?" Shirabu said with a faint optimistic smile, trying to keep his commanding general on high spirit since the guy always kept him hopeful by just being there and being the strongest of them all. He saw his leader and friend looking at him through the corner of his eye. "We did so well until up to the end there, you led the squadron perfectly and limited casualties alone on your word; that's the show of your leadership. We didn't even have to lift a finger because you saved us for the tougher fight with Aoba-Johsai's best; it's a shame we didn't get to fight them but you weakening that king put all of us on high hopes. And your strength when you speared the dark king; we never felt more motivated, we rely on your strength and still do for the next encounter."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you did more than any of us." Tendou added with a carefree grin. "Actually, we didn't get to do anything; except for Semi anyways."

The general acknowledged them with a nod, feeling somewhat successful and useful; at least his comrades were okay with his letdown.

"How did it happen?" Shiratorizawa's king spoke up.

"We waited for the time of ambush and attacked as planned, beforehand I moved most of my troops down south and used the treacherous cliffs of the chasm as a place to corner their men. They were severely outnumbered but the Grand King's dark magic really swept through us and allowed them some leeway for regrouping and even momentary escape; they did not expect our numbers but fought fiercely nonetheless. Before they withdrew too far I was challenged by the king and accepted without question, that was when I took the opportunity to strike, my success of damage pushed them right along into our trap. His most faithful knights attempted to escort him to safety whilst the rest of his men fought to keep us away from their heels; they were unsuccessful but bought enough time."

"Were there at least any kind of progress or lesson that may still better us in future assaults?"

The commanding knight nodded again. "Yes, I did as instructed; it seems that attacking the Ninmenjuushin during mid-transformation is when they are most vulnerable, that has been proven true when I pierced King Oikawa before he could fully change. It also weakened him enough to keep him from changing completely and it even had him going low on manna as predicted, he did not fight so well and used up all of his strength without regeneration or recovery; this weapon you have given me is truly powerful against the beasts." He held out his hand and a lagging foot soldier then strode through the long hall with a large and heavy silver lance in his hands, once he reached the general he offered it in a kneeling position and then backed away as it was taken. Ushijima held it up to his side, it was still covered in dried crimson. "His blood still clings to this spear, yet he has not fallen. However; it can kill him, that much I know for sure now."

"Ah, the dark horn. Dakuhon, its name." Washijo admired with a grin, it proved more useful than he thought. "It came off the head of the great demon that destroyed Kitagawa and ruled over Aoba-Johsai years ago before being taken out by one of his own, its good news knowing that these monster's weaknesses lie within their own kind and power. You may have not been successful in the mission but the knowledge gained will better us, this loss I will accept however; the next I will not." He finished more coldly through half-lidded eyes. "We cannot let these monsters run amuck and push us aside, humanity will have their spot in the future and we will be above all monsters. Understood?"

"Of course sire." Ushijima made another light bow. "Now about the interlopers that ruined our plans, they were the cursed heroes of Karasuno; the mercenaries that have the power to transform into giant crows. We have never had issues with them before, but they did attack us during our second ensnarement; I was fortunate to come out of the attack with only an injured leg. If the crow that speared my horse had been any closer to me then I might have even lost it, I was thrown off my mount from the collision and it was killed by its wound. There were no casualties during their attack but they proved to be bothersome and allowed escape for the Grand King and his men, I even gave them warning."

Washijo raised his brows in interest, this he never expected, those mercenaries saved the one who cursed them? Either they were bewitched or plain fools, but what mattered now was their involvement from this point forward; they were real threats and yet real potential for a greater cause. "Hmmm, is that so? I've never seen them with my own eyes but have heard many things about these alleged heroes of Miyagi, a young group of warriors trying to keep peace. They may be useful to us yet." These words made all three of his knights look up at him with both shock and confusion.

Olive-gold eyes widened. "But my lord, they're-"

"They share a common foe with us my faithful general, enemies of Aoba-Johsai's tyrannical king who cursed them. I know they may save Oikawa for another fight but that's their duty; to the people of Miyagi, even to a once commanding demon. I know not of their connections to him, but what I do know is that they share the interest that we do; obtaining an era of peace."

"But your majesty, these are practically beasts too." Tendou stated. "Isn't it our goal to eliminate creatures and beings with power so that only human power exists?"

"Yes!" King Tanji said aloud while smacking his hands down on the armrest. "But a little temporary truce will take us a long way, we may even have the skies in our favor with them." He narrowed his eyes some with a big grin plastered on his face, he looked down on his knights with strong joy. "So the next time you encounter these heroes, invite them to our castle; we'll show them hospitality and kindness of a true king with the purest of goals! They have potential to be real heroes with rewards that they could ever dream of, with them we'll be more powerful and be one step closer to having the single race of humanity. All beasts will fall. Now, go and rest my knights; it was well earned."

"But sire, the Grand King is wounded; now is the time to attack while he and his remaining men are weakened." Ushijima spoke up. "Oikawa has finally declared war, now is the time to act.

Washijo raised his hand in a gesture for no more worry. "I know that general, I knew he would after our well thought-out attack. However; I believe that I have an idea of how to handle him in the meantime, I'll give you more details later. But for now, I need you and your men to rest up well; for the upcoming day will begin the start of a great war. Our first plan of attack is to head north east, to take the powerful walled kingdom of Datekougyou from the Grand King's clutches." He finished with a toothy grin to his stunned knights.


	3. Through Hajime's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I've been gone for way too long, lost interest and whatnot a while ago but someone commented and wanted more and after reading over my first 2 chapters I decided to write again. Motivation has hit me again although I am unsure of how long it will last. We'll see.
> 
> This chapter is mostly about Iwaizumi and his life when he was young and how he met Kageyama and Oikawa. Hope you enjoy, it's also a bit Kageyama-centric too.

…

Loud huffs filled the air, a straining heart beat loudly in his chest, his legs were moving and burning as he ran down the cobble road; Iwaizumi clung tightly to his prize and moved as if his heels were being licked by flames. He was young; nine years old, yet his body was not physically built for enduring runs. His life on the streets and lack of nutrition played a part in his bodily distress, he fought to get food and keep it on a daily basis; today was no different from yesterday. He pushed himself though and kept his sprint while dodging larger bodies that ambled rather slowly in his path, the people no doubt cared anything about him and only brushed off his presence as seeing kids struggle was nothing new in the settlement of Kitagawa Daiichi.

Many raids took the lives of some and those who moved, fought, or hid well survived, most of the unfortunate would be captured slaves or dropped to the ground in pools of their blood just because they were simply in the way or refused to hand over their possessions; Kitagawa was no safe haven and surely no place to live under the rule of a neglectful and ruthless king. But for Iwaizumi Hajime, it was all he knew and the only place he ever belonged; his birthplace. Here he could thrive despite the everyday dangers; living the rough life at such a young age has built in him the strong need for survival and the will to go up and beyond to see the next day. More importantly though, living was the only way his only family would ever make it; his orphan brothers of war.

Everyone in his group all had something in common and it wasn't just having no parents, struggling for food, and having no real home, but the desire to live and make it to maturity; to one day fight together for what they believed in and stop the madness that robbed them of their blood ties and a nearly contented lifestyle. They wanted to unify the kingdom and the villages around and protect them so that the same fate that they had would never befall another child again. 

No more struggle and strife, no more kids dying so young like some of his brothers and sisters of the streets; he's seen enough starvation and slaughter to scar him for life and lost so much that he's not even sure he could ever genuinely smile again. It was all a dream and well out of reach, but Iwaizumi believed firmly in getting off of the streets and becoming a knight like his late father; to be a protector and promoter of peace. It was a personal quest of his. The others; Yutaro Kindaichi, Akira Kunimi, Takahiro Hanamaki, and Issei Matsukawa wanted to become mercenaries or sell swords and make plenty of gold for a comfortable lifestyle and protect those in need on the sidelines, but they have yet to see the full picture and the life they need to lead. Iwaizumi was not afraid in sacrificing his own comfort for the noble and burdensome job of protecting the people, taking such a position can even cost him his life; but even then he was prepared to give up whatever he had or even die to stop the war. He's lost too many friends, his parents, his home, everything but the clothes on his back because of war.

He was currently living through the province wars but knew there was many more to come, more ruthless bloodshed and tears.

He just wanted no more innocent blood spilt before him ever again.

Not one single young life.

"Get back here you thief!"

Iwaizumi turned his head back for a fraction of a second to see the livestock slaughterer running right after him and still not letting up. What a pain. Blood stained the man's apron and he was running with a blooded cleaver; that was very hazardous and also terrifying but Hajime knew what was at stake if he was captured. He doubted the butcher would kill him, he'd probably take another beating as he had before from the same man when he stole from him a few weeks ago; and damn could that guy hit relentlessly and without mercy. He would also lose his meal, food that he and his friends need desperately. Iwaizumi still remembered his last bruises he got from the last thrashing, they were not pretty and definitely painful and those bruises stung for days; that loss not only left him sore all over but also empty inside. He only had the aid of his street brothers, there was no one else sympathetic enough to help them out except the very scarce travelers that give them a few gold coins or leftovers every once in a while. The kingdom guards always turned a blind eye, they didn't care and never did; the king didn't so they didn't either. Men, women, and children have been slaughtered before soldier eyes but they don't act unless the taxes are neglected or if any of the kingdom regulations are broken. The military is corrupted, the kingdom is corrupted, and everything in this area of the Miyagi territory is under crooked authority. 

There is no regard for life here.

Struggle and strife is for everyone, even the nobles during village raids, but they're usually okay since they have the gold to hire guards for protection of them and their estates. But for everyone else, no one and no place is truly safe, for the orphans it's the most dangerous occurrence; pillagers of other regions and even some village residents storm weakly guarded places and take what they can. Land is really the only thing worth taking and the king barely manages to keep Kitagawa under his reign; he cares not for the damages nor for the lives lost, just as long as he keeps his territory. He hated that bastard king and hoped that a better one would reign before he becomes a knight for he could never serve someone so cruel and pitiless; it's all that beast's fault that his father and mother perished. It would be difficult to achieve his goal so long as that man ruled, but war rages on so there would be no telling if Aoba-Johsai would be claimed by another man of power in the near future.

Oh how he desperately hoped.

The province wars with this village and others surrounding is a never-ending battle for everyone, Iwaizumi and his friends needed any resource and source of energy they could to survive the endless waves of dread; and with a generously large meal as the dead chicken he held in his grasp would keep them going for a little while longer.

He just had to escape, feed his friends and live to see tomorrow. Survival comes first, then the future.

"You damn brat, you'll pay for this!"

The loud stern voice was getting louder to Hajime's dismay, he was getting tired and fast; the lack of food for the past two days was taking its toll on him and he wasn't going to get away if he didn't act quickly. He's been eating small portions of bread and potatoes for the past week, that and whatever leftovers him and his friends could salvage; to divide equally amongst the lot of them though it was the right thing to do, but when it comes to getting the energy to make these steals it was hurting them. However; as the leader, Iwaizumi wanted equal shares. It was fair even if it wasn't the smartest plan to go about, normally the strongest would need the energy to continue feeding the others; but it just wasn't going to happen with his him and his friends. Sharing food and scraps equally kept everyone content and compliable, they wouldn't fight amongst themselves for the tiniest crumb of bread or argue annoyingly often. He hated his position as the leader and the shitty calls he had to make for everyone, this is why he opted to go out alone often and attempt these kinds of raids himself; it was part of his job to take care of his companions and keep them uplifted. Even if he had to take a beating and return empty-handed, just as long as he tried; sometimes his efforts would pay off and other times it wouldn't. This large meal he had was too great of an award to lose though and so he was going to push himself no matter how much it hurt, it would surely boost morale amongst his friends and better their chances for the next food-stealing scheme.

He couldn't lose their sustenance now, certainly not when they needed it most; not after going two days with nothing to eat and three days before with virtually few bites of stale bread and a few small potatoes.

The young boy blinked when he noticed an empty barrel next to a nearby house he was coming to, the lid was on the ground and these wooden drums were often used to dispose of garbage or store stuff. A lidless barrel often meant an empty one, what an opportunity the kid thought; anything to get the butcher off of his tail. Iwaizumi forced his legs to keep moving and prepared his free hand, the guy was getting close so he grabbed the rim as he passed by it and pulled backwards; as expected the wooden container tipped over onto its side and rolled. Hajime made a small grin when the perusing man sneered and slowed up a bit from the surprise blockage.

His smile did not last though, the man may have tripped up some but he wasn't slowing down at all. Iwaizumi snorted and jumped up crates and boxes close by, he used them to hop onto the roof of a house and jump along the tops of the wooden structures to further himself from the man. To his annoyance the butcher followed along the road in pursuit, keeping a watchful eye from below like a dog persistently chasing after a cat. Now slowing from the multiple exhausting jumps, Iwaizumi came to a slow jog and then stopped on the incline of a house rooftop; his clenched hands came to rest on his knees when he slumped over to catch his breath. The chicken wasn't all that heavy when he took it but now it felt like a bundle of bricks in his grasp, and what was worse than that was his knees; they trembled and ached from exhaustion. He narrowed his eyes when the butcher backed up onto the cobble road to see him from the top of the house. 

Damn, why couldn't he just get a break?

"Hand it over kid and I promise that I won't beat you like you deserve." The slightly overweight man said with one of his hands stretched out and his palm showing. "Get down from there and give it here."

Lie.

Iwaizumi knew a lie when he heard one, that guy has already given him beatings before, he looks pissed enough to strike despite his so called 'promise'. It would be easy to say no, but when he caught his breath and his heart calmed some; he bolted over the peak of the roof and jumped to the ground on the other side. 

Swear words filled the air, Iwaizumi grinned; the idiot probably wasn't expecting him to make this move. His knees buckled momentarily from the impact of his weight in his leap, but it didn't stop him from pushing them back into gear and continue his stride; he managed to buy himself some time in making that jump seeing as the man would now have to go around the house to continue the chase.

Unfortunately, Iwaizumi was running out of steam; it was time to give the butcher the slip and catch his breath again. Seeing a small gap between two houses as he passed them incited him come to an immediate stop and so he jogged back to the structure and wedge himself between the buildings, there was plenty of space for a kid or thin person to move about freely so he hid there and ducked down in the shadows; he hoped that the darkness of the crevice and his stillness would keep him hid.

Feet thundered passed the buildings and did not stop, Hajime waited a few long seconds before peering around the bend to see the man still going; this was now the perfect opportunity to go in the opposite direction and gain more distance before the guy decided to retrace his steps and look around more closely. Staying in the spot would be a risky idea, but so would it be to leave, the guy could easily glance back or stop and get a look around. The kid knew the better gamble and fled his hiding place, as he moved out and heading in the opposite direction he peered over his shoulder and watched as the man kept running. He mentally prayed that the guy would not look back; at least not for a minute while he goes around the end of a house and disappear in the crowd or weave through the buildings to completely lose the maniac of a livestock slaughterer.

Just as he looked back towards the street he was running along however; he saw a short kid just ambling along slowly, his eyes distant and focused on the ground. It was but a split fraction of a second that he saw the kid before he collided with him. The smaller boy yelped and fell back landing on his rear-end and clutching head with a whimper following.

"Hey watch it!" Iwaizumi barked intuitively from the absent-minded idiot not paying attention to where he was going. Hajime had stumbled back and even dropped the chicken, but he didn't fall over like the younger boy did. He was about to scold him some more until he realized who he had bumped into, he knew this guy. Well, not personally but had he had seen the kid before on the streets; he lived somewhere around in Kitagawa and traveled alone often. But he looked different this time, the raven-haired child looked rather thinner than before and his clothes were noticeably dirty and scuffed up in places, why even the kid had scuff marks and scratches all over his face. But that can't be right, the last he remembered the boy was much healthier looking and wore clothes that looked good enough to belong to the nobles; now his garments were worn out and fading, the deep bluish tint of his cloak was supposed to be brighter and his white collared shirt was now tinted a light brown with various darker stains.

Hajime's expression lightened and he picked up his prize and held it close before giving the shorter of the two a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry." The boy with dark hair said quietly as he slowly pulled himself off of the ground and dusted himself off, he kept his eyes focused on the cobble road.

"I know you."

"Hm?" The kid lifted his head, his deep indigo eyes landed on green orbs.

Those eyes were an uncommon color here, Hajime couldn't recall anyone with blue eyes like those and he's seen many travelers and townsfolk to know. There was no doubt about it, there was no mistaking it; he's seen this boy before several times but this kid has only ever been spotted in the wealthier part of the town and not so close to the slummier side like he was now. "Yeah, it's been a while now but I have seen you before. Although, I don't know your name."

"Tobio." The boy said lowly. "Tobio Kageyama."

"I'm Iwaizumi Hajime."

"It's good to meet you Hajime." The younger said quietly with a light bow, almost as if he was afraid to speak any louder and show disrespect to his elder.

Hajime cocked his head to the side a bit, he was still confused as to why Tobio was here and in such a condition and keeping his head down like a submissive pup; it made him wonder if the poor kid became a victim of abuse. That too was something common nowadays with the cruel king sparing no regulation to prevent mistreatment to children and spouses, and to think that this small boy here actually had a normal and comfortable rich lifestyle. He was wrong, so wrong. He used to be jealous of Tobio and his fine clothes and clean skin but now he felt guilty in seeing him like this; he's never seen him so dirty and scratched up.

How unfortunate.

"Are you okay?" He prodded, Kageyama seemed uncomfortable just standing there under his gaze and was staring off to the side as if to avoid eye-contact, he looked like he was ready to bolt; he probably wasn't much of a talker or social type for that matter. He's seen him many times but never really heard the kid speak up until now. "It's getting late, shouldn't you be at home right now?"

Tobio stood there for a long second before blinking clueless as if he hadn't been paying attention to the men and women lighting up the torches close to the doors of their homes. It really wasn't all that dark yet with the sunlight just barely peering over the rooftops, but the daylight was fading out. Making a dismissive wave, he turned to his left and began a swift pace. "I wish we could talk but I gotta go, I must return home at once! I don't want them to be mad at me!"  
"Return home?" The spikey-haired kid asked with sudden agitation. "But I saw you walking very slowly before I ran into you, just how in the hell can you not tell that it was getting dark in the first place idiot?!" He shouted, but Kageyama didn't turn back or slow down any.

 

'Who is they?' He finished with a thought to himself before stretching his hand and arm out. … "Wait!"

… …

He got no response and the boy wasn't slowing, all he saw was Kageyama rubbing the top right side of his head and jogging quickly down the road. This alerted Iwaizumi, though he just met Tobio he immediately felt protective; if this boy was a victim of day-to-day abuse then it could be only a matter of time before he never sees him again. Iwaizumi was not yet a knight like he wished he could be but he had the virtuous will to serve and protect, and if Tobio was being abused he could convince him to run away from home and recruit the kid into his group and improve the chances of survival for everyone. There was safety in numbers and the more people working together the more successful chances of getting food, of course there would be another mouth to feed but Hajime knew that he couldn't let the kid continue to suffer if that was what was going on. 

He's seen too much of suffering and death to take any more of it, even if he's not the victim.

"Wait Tobio, come back!" He shouted as he trailed after the shorter boy, the kid out of nowhere picked up the pace and moved in a quick sprint. Surprisingly, Kageyama was pretty fast and he moved fluidly around ambling adults and he moved almost stealthily through the crowds with barely any notice. That boy was younger than him but moving like that? Iwaizumi was pretty impressed, he was actually having a difficult time keeping up with him. Kageyama's steps were light and silent he used the advantage of his surroundings to move faster. Tobio had ran at a stationary carriage and threw himself into a row to sweep under it and come out on the other side with ease, he then moved off of his knee and leapt over a few crates before disappearing into another crowd of people.

Iwaizumi came to a stop at the wagon and then ran around it before hopping atop the high stack of boxes and gazing down into the merchant's square; a place filled with many stall vendors and customers buying mostly edible goods or tools and trinkets before closing for the day. He soon spotted the raven-haired boy already at the other end of the place, the kid came to a stop at a stall of baked goods to catch his breath. Tobio was quiet the surprise, Hajime didn't know the kid could move like that; he didn't look physically fit or appear willing to move much at all but he did, he traveled at a quick pace and moved without drawing any attention to himself like a slick thief. He would definitely be an asset to the team, the kid was livelier than expected and now appeared to be up to something. Perhaps to steal some bread? Iwaizumi furrowed his brows and watched curiously as the boy spoke to the vendor that looked to be packing up for the evening, he couldn't hear seeing as he was too far away but Tobio showed a passive; almost hurt expression as he talked with the seller. After a minute of talk he held out his hand and received a full loaf of bread from the man. There was no gold exchanged.

A 'full' loaf and without the need of gold?!

What kind of sorcery was this? He and his friends struggle to steal even a sweet roll but he just asks and gets food? They've tried that before many times and it never worked, not even by begging for the sake of his life! Iwaizumi's eyes narrowed and he watched Tobio now slowly jog out of the place and towards the more rural part of the settlement, he couldn't help but marvel what was going on and how Kageyama got free food or why he was now heading out of town and towards the fields and forests. Something wasn't right, he was starting to wonder if the younger was an abused kid or more like an orphan like him; no one of a noble family ever leaves the outskirts of town to the poorest places in the district.

Barely shifting his weight created a creaky sound underneath his foot, Iwaizumi moved off of the box and pried the top open to find it empty. He knew he should be getting back to the boys now and start cooking the chicken so that they can have a good evening meal and sleep easy tonight; but he also had a curiosity of Tobio, his the ability to obtain free food, this out of nowhere energy, and his awkward behavior. Ultimately he chose to store the prize in the crate for now, he'd be back for it later; he was going to trail Kageyama and see just what is going on with the kid and if he can't get some answers and a new helpful newcomer to his group. Iwaizumi capped the wooden box and vaulted down, he then jogged by the stalls and lingering forms and headed for the village gates.

Tobio never left his sight after he left the village and followed the boy along the country road, the kid had slowed some but still moved in a hasty jog with the bread in his hands. He surprisingly had good endurance and moved like he had the energy to. Hajime exhaled loudly in his pace, he's already ran enough for today and now he was following a seven-year old to the grass and corn fields mostly out of stupid curiosity, prying into someone else's business when he should be reserving his strength for the next raid at the Merchant's Square. Shaking his head back in forth in self disapproval he carried on anyways for several long minutes until Tobio slowed to a walk and made his way along a small dirt path and towards an old rundown barn close to the roadside.

Hajime stopped at the path and looked up at the building, Kageyama was no doubt already inside; but how he got in was a bit of a mystery. It perplexed Iwaizumi, the front doors to the storehouse were boarded up and nailed shut. It looked like an old building with a few holes here and there so it was likely abandoned, now why Tobio was here… It then occurred to Iwaizumi that the kid was an orphan. He had to be. If he wasn't when he first saw him a year ago with his clean clothes and healthy build then he wouldn't believe it after seeing Tobio today and coming all the way out here. The kid was now looking worse for wear and almost sickly, he could only imagine how long the boy has been coming out here or surviving on his own.

Or was he alone?

Oh well, just the more reason to rescue him.

Iwaizumi walked to the side of the building while looking around, there was less grass on one side which meant that Kageyama had been back and forth to this place often, and it should also mean an entrance nearby as well. Ah, there it was! He saw a few large barrels stacked up on one another which almost made like a stairway up; a rather dangerous but usable passageway. Cautiously, Hajime climbed up the wooden barrels until he made it to the top, there was a large enough gap in the side of the barn for a kid to fit through; the wood looked as though it had been manually parted, it seemed also old enough to bend more as he grabbed a chunk of the wall and pulled it open more to fit through. He peered his head inside and saw the ground, it was rather dark inside but a faint light came from a higher floor; the hayloft.

With an annoyed grunt of effort Iwaizumi squeezed himself through the gap and placed his hand down on a wooden platform, it wasn't very big; the stand was more like a shelf for storing supplies but it was stable and took his weight despite how rotted the wood looked. He then hopped down a few feet and walked over to a ladder that led to the top of the barn house, up there he would get his answers. He pulled himself up three steps before coming to an immediate stop. He heard chirping sounds and strangely the cawing sounds of a crow.

"I'm back." Came the young voice. "Sorry it took so long, I would have been back earlier but I had a run-in with a guard again; bumping into them never ends well."

Now really confused Iwaizumi climbed up several steps before looking on the floor of the hayloft to see young Tobio near the top barn house window, and he was looking at a nest of crows in a large hay pile? The spikey-haired boy gaped lightly with a furrowed brow, Kageyama had pulled off his cape and set it on a hay bell stack and planted himself in some loose straw while faintly smiling.

"Kaaaahhhh!" The large bird lifted out of its nest with two decently aged chicks poking out from under it ruffled feathers, one of them started to chirp loudly and hopped towards the boy.

"Oh, I brought more bread!" Tobio pulled out the loaf of bread from his side and tore it in two. He took his share and set it off to his left before ripping the other half into smaller bits. He held some of the pieces in his hand and allowed the growing chick to come up to his hand and pluck the chunks right out of his palm. His smile completely faded and he tensed up from a barely audible creak in the wood, he turned his attention to the ladder and blinked. "Iwaizumi?"

Iwaizumi heavily sighed, this was not what he was expecting to find and now he was spotted; it's not that it mattered, he was going to talk to him   
anyways. "What are you doing here?" He found himself asking rather rudely, after expending so much time and energy to find out where the boy was going, now he was tired and irate.

Kageyama set the bread bits down and watched as the other two crows got out of the nest and walked over to eat, he didn't expect company but was somewhat happy to have a human visitor for once; now if only he didn't live in such a dump. What an embarrassment. "This is where I live." He said blankly with his eyes darting off to the side, he was not too proud in his choice of home.

"You live here?" Hajime said unimpressed, after seeing the kid in his condition he had a feeling that the boy was probably an orphan; turned out he was.

"Yes." He replied softly. "Why did you follow?" He looked towards the other kid now moving off the ladder and standing to his right; hands empty.

"I thought you had a home in the richest part of the district, but you look like shit now so I started to wonder what in the hell happened and why you came all the way out here."

His tone was sharp and full of authority, Kageyama could tell how casually the boy spoke with that tone meant that his usual demeanor was probably stern and rough; possibly easily aggressive to others but with a tiny hint of concern buried underneath. He made a mental note to not make Hajime mad. "I've always lived out here." He stated plain and simple.

Hajime blinked but his frown deepened. "Like hell." He scolded and crossed his arms, you're wearing clothes that belong to rich people."

Kageyama looked down at his attire but found nothing special about it. "These are the only clothes I have, the only ones I ever remember having; just like this place being the only one I've ever lived in."

"Eh?" Iwaizumi felt a vein pop on his forehead, did this boy take him for an idiot?

"I-" Kageyama moved his gaze to the feeding crows that were now plucking up tiny crumbs from the straw heap. "This place is the only home I've ever known. It's… all I remember having." He finished more quietly. "Same with these clothes." He said lifting his arms. "I can't remember anything beyond waking up on the side of the road near Kitagawa one evening; it's been almost a year since now."

His anger faded some. "Huh? But how?" He asked now more puzzled than before, Kageyama shrugged.

"I just don't, I can recall nothing from before that day so I found this place and decided to stay here. I go and stay in town most of the day and head home when it gets late. I don't remember any home nor siblings; if I have any, I certainly don't remember having parents like most kids. I have… nothing." He admitted with despondency.

"But you- I saw you several times around the better side; which is further away from here." The older exclaimed.

"It is but I used to go over there every day because there was a kind lady there that gave me food, she also had my clothes washed often and let me stay at her house during the winter. She had a nice place and was generous, but she's gone now. Her house is now also gone because a fire burned it down. I go back every day to see if she's okay or plans to rebuild; she has a lot of gold and servants but I haven't seen her or the estate tenants for a while now. A guard kicked me around today at the property and told me not to ever come back, but I have to; she feeds me."

Speechless, he simply gaped and watched the kid gaze at nothing in particular. Iwaizumi wanted to say something but knew better than to because it was a sensitive topic to one who was probably six or seven years old; just a little too young to comprehend the harsh reality. At least this made some sense as to why the kid looked healthy and roamed around the better half of Kitagawa for a while, he was treated better and fared better there. What he said also explained the scratches and bruises on his face; typical guard brutality; they must be tired of seeing him return to a pile of rubble. Now about this woman that took care of Tobio; he knew of no such kindness from this town but that was because he and the boys hardly went to the rich side seeing as there were too many nasty guards like the one that abused Tobio. 

It would also explain how the younger survived last winter; a terrible season that claimed two lives of his friend circle, the only two girls in his group. Him and the boys barely held on and stayed warm enough. Matsukawa was fortunate to recover from frostbite that could have claimed both his feet, he became very ill but lived unlike the girls; one froze to death and the other became ill and did not recover. As for the reason the boy looked so poor now it was from losing that woman and her care, he believed the disastrous fire had claimed her life and the lives of her servants; it was tragically unfortunate and he had no belief in their survival but kept his lips sealed as Tobio continued.

"I haven't been eating much or washing up as well as I did at the woman's house, thankfully she knew a baker and ever since she visited him a while back he gives me one loaf a bread a day to help me get by. I hope she comes back."

'She's not going to.' He wanted to say but kept quiet to keep Kageyama at ease. About the free bread though? He was starting to get heated back up when his eyes landed on the crows now hopping and flying to Kageyama's side for the other have of the loaf, Tobio picked up his portion and held it close since the birds had theirs already. Free food; good and clean fresh bread was being wasted. "Hey, why do feed those crows; you need that bread more than they do." He pointed at the solid black birds.

"Crows?" Tobio asked curiously.

"Yeah, that's the name of those stupid birds eating up your bread. You should be eating the whole loaf, the mother will take care of the babies and bring food to them herself. They'll eat anything, even garbage and dead animals."

"But-" Kageyama started more loudly before lowering his voice back down. "They're my friends and they accept me here." He defended carefully. It was rough at first when the mother made her nest in his house one day; she chased him around the buildings many times trying to protect her new turf and eggs, he had to sleep on the cold ground of the barn many nights when he could actually sneak in. But visit after visit with food offerings of piece she started to allow him back into his home and even let him approach her; later he was allowed to approach the fledglings and can now even hold the young ones or let them perch on his arm.

"Friends?" That was quite possibly the most ridiculous thing Iwaizumi ever heard, since when can a couple of birds be friends with people? This kid must be a birdbrain or too nervous for human interaction, there's no way he'll make it through the winter coming up on his own. "But they're birds! It's no wonder you look so terrible, don't worry about feeding them; you're survival is more important than theirs you dumbass!" He didn't mean his words to come out that cold but it was hard to believe this guy. "And just how long have you been with your friends? The small ones already have large feathers coming in, they'll be leaving the nest soon anyways. You should come and join us, me and my friends; we work together to survive and we won't abandon you like these crows soon will."

It was a surprise to be invited to live with other kids struggling like him, he's never been friends with anybody but the crows; this was a great opportunity to meet others around his age. Then again, he wasn't too fond of getting to know other people and was afraid of the unknown. Iwaizumi seemed kind enough but he was also intimidating and rough but not too aggressive like the guardsmen in the village. He was not used to speaking with other people, he remembers no one but the nice woman that helped him; he doesn't even remember having a mother. His eyes landed back on the birds that gave him looks with turned heads and eyes that looked as if they were pleading for more food. He's been on his own for so long but these birds have made his loneliness a thing of the past for a little while now, he couldn't find it in himself to leave them, besides, he doubted that they'd ever leave him since he supplies them with food.

Tobio was being too quiet and just staring as if he were pondering. "Look, me and the guys; we work together daily to get food and we equally divide anything that we get a hold of. It's not much but together we work as a team and survive; we look after each other and live in a decent place." Hajime moved a hand up to rub the back of his neck, he looked away for a moment. "Well, it's a shitty hovel but it works; we've even been adding some canvases to stop leaks and it holds up well during storms and windy days." He lowered his arm back down and folded it over the other. "It's not better than this building but it's in town; close to the market place for easy access to useful goods and food. Now we can't ask for stuff and get it but we do work together to get what we need and thrive. It's a tough job for all of us but we manage and look after each other, we could use someone fast and as agile as you. So what do say?" He moved his hands down to his hips. "And if anyone gives you trouble then I'll take care of it, we're all homeless and parentless like you but we're also tight knitted; we also want to grow up and protect others like us. We know the struggle and want to end it."

Kageyama looked as if he was considering it but still held uncertainty in his eyes. "I don't know, I-"

"You what?" The older interrupted.

"I can't, not yet; they still need me." Kageyama said as one of the young crows jumped into his lap and looked up at him, it tilted its head to the side and chirped. Tobio felt a headache abruptly come up as he thought and groaned lightly from a pulsing feeling in his temple, he moved a hand up to the side of his head and brushed his fingers and palm through his hair; he felt tiny sharp bumps and flinched. He almost forgot something, something very important and… a big reason for this isolation. "I'm sorry, I just can't."

A noticeable growl escaped Iwaizumi. "And why not, because of these stupid birds?!" He barked aloud, the crows were immediately spooked by his booming voice and the two young birds scurried and hid under the mother crow that puffed her feathers up in defense and squawked at the intruder.

It wasn't just that, Kageyama knew that was only part of the reason; a big part but not the full reason. He wasn't exactly like other children, the lady of the big house he once visited found out what he was by accident when she patted him on the head. Now she had accepted him for his nature but also warned him of his position in society; it was also the reason she couldn't adopt him and keep him in her home like she wished she could, being a noblewoman of Kitagawa and adopting a monster would ruin her rep and make herself and him a target for persecutors and hunters. It would be too risky, plus her husband didn't like him because of his half-beast heritage; he tolerated though and barely did through last winter when Tobio stayed in their house attic every day until the spring.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Thank you though." He said quietly with his gaze on the birds.

Iwaizumi tsked. "Fine if that's what you want, stay here but you're not going to make it through the upcoming winter on your own! The last one was rough and this one will likely be too, that's even if you live long enough to see it. If that nice lady hasn't come back yet then she probably ever won't, the guards are only going to keep hurting you if you go back there." He huffed loudly and crossed his arms. "I can't believe that you'd rather live with a couple of birds than kids that are struggling just like you, well good luck on your own." Hajime finished coldly, he was heated and left without regard for the younger boy; the child was foolish!  
He exited the barn house without another word.

It wasn't everyday, but he would often find Tobio around ambling down the streets; the kid didn't appear to go to the more wealthy part of Kitagawa much anymore. He still appeared to be gaining bruises and cuts and looking more famished each day, sometimes he spot Iwaizumi and wave to him at times. Other times he was as silent as ever, minding his own business and doing whatever he did which was scrounging through dumped leftovers or begging for food or coin.

It wasn't more than a month before the young boy stumbled into Hajime again with his eyes glued to the ground and his mind distant. There was a brief apology and light bow before he continued on. Normally Iwaizumi would have just moved on as usual but Kageyama looked terribly lethargic than when he first met him and he hasn't been seen running for a while now. Actually, he hasn't seen him doing much of anything but pick through disposed scraps and ask around for something to eat. He decided to follow the boy home again, it was much easier since he wasn't running anymore; mere curiosity and a tinge of pity prodded him to see what the younger boy was going to do. 

It was obvious that Kageyama's condition was worsening, things must have took a bad turn for the boy to look the way he does now; also to his health. He was pretty much skin and bones with his hair beginning to matt up. The son of a knight soon found Tobio walking to the market place and soon crawling into a large wooden box near the storage area. There was a small canvas hanging over the top of the box; quite possibly the door to the box shelter, the kid pulled it down and became quite and still.

Iwaizumi climbed up to the box and pulled the canvas back to see Tobio lying on his side and looking at him with dull eyes, he didn't even move an inch; he just laid there and blinked with a questionable look.

He took Tobio in. It wasn't difficult to convince him to come and join him and his friends. It was however; a long walk to the shelter the orphans made across town. Kageyama was not quick to warm up to everyone; in fact he stayed distant and talked little to anyone for a long while. It made him feel even more uncomfortable when he was talked about behind his back, though it was never over something too offensive; but they did say things that made him feel like he didn't need to be there. Yet after finding a shelter and a form of protection, he was not simply about to leave. He was fed and did as he was told to the best of his ability as he recovered and when he was stable enough in health. He thanked and apologized when necessary and said nothing to displease the others around him, he didn't feel like he belonged at first; his hidden heritage kept him separate but he had no one else to go to and could not survive on his own.

But nearing the winter season he began to open up and talk, he started to smile and spoke up in conversations, he was still quiet and self isolated; but living with the gang made him happier and he finally felt like he belonged somewhere.

It turned out that the woman that had helped Tobio was in fact dead, they found her grave maker; her and her husbands while out scavenging in the wealthier part of town. Tobio never could forget her name nor emotionally express his gratitude and now he never could even if he tried. It pained him that day, it hurt even worse that he found the marked grave of the baker that gave him a free loaf everyday. The man went missing a few days after the ravens left the barn and never returned; he never knew why that man left and now it was evident. It's also a reason he nearly starved to death. On the stone was his name and date of birth to his death, underneath it was 'killed in a raid'.

Hajime moved the young boy's focus after that day to the team they had, told him that there's something still important in his life and that he should try to live for them if no other reason was enough. This encouraged Tobio to do better and find new ways to help out, he was good at running but soon found that he was really good with a slingshot that Kindaichi stole from a nasty tradesmen out of spite. He learned that he was good at aiming and could hit targets easily, this really helped when dealing with guards and food merchants they robbed from. No real damage could be done and he didn't intend to kill, but he did aim to stun and buy time; and after becoming physically stable he became a hit and run kind of kid. He not only distracted but also took on the chasers and easily escaped whilst the others got away with the goods, the gang warmed up to him easily. And yet, Kageyama took the compliments lightly and remained the shadow of their group, always at a distance and no one knew why.

Despite that, the group held together and grew more bold as they learned what skills they possessed, Tobio was good at aim, he was agile, fast and silent, Iwaizumi was supportive, blunt, resilient and threw strong punches, Kunimi was smart and tactical, Kindaichi was sort of a trickster and could take some pretty good punches though he never asked for them, Matsukawa was slick and pretty strong, and Hanamaki was pretty much invisible with his lack of immediate action and dry tone, he was backup and a great look out. Together the boys were a team and they went after bigger prizes as soon as they could.

The winter season was vastly approaching so they had no choice but to get as much as they could and hope it lasts long enough to make it through the cold temperatures and typical heavy weather. They needed gold for more clothes, canvases and cloth to keep warm, They also needed coin for dried food that they could stock up on and eat when the crop fields withered down. It was a desperate act of them to be so bold. Doing so has landed them a few successes but not without many troubles throughout their efforts. After taking a strong loss and nearly being kicked out of the village by the townspeople they had to come up with a better plan or else have no home. They had become a nuisance in their new tactics and needed to make a change, nothing too specific. So instead they decided to go to the wealthier district to attempt robbery on a house with residents that didn't even know them or hardly ever saw them.

It was not going to be easy but Iwaizumi was damn sure that they were going to come out with something that will be enough to preserve them through the coming colder months.

Little did they know that their first attempt of a break-in would be their last.

...

"Gahhh! It's a Ninmenjuushin!" Yutaro pointed at the horned kid and gaped widely with fright consuming his expression, he quickly stumbled backwards and partially hid behind a nearby barrel; he kept his finger directed to on the demon beneath the wooden balcony. "I told you this house belonged to one!"

Iwaizumi made a glance back and glared. "Well thanks for the heads up by the way, you didn't mention anything about two of them living here! I only saw one man!" He growled.

Kindaichi briefly narrowed his eyes. "Hey, you were the one staking this place out; you should know more about its residents than me!" He countered.

Kunimi swallowed a bit of fear and started to back away towards his cowardly friend, something about this little demon's presence gave him cold chills and put his senses at high alert. Ninmenjuushin were monsters, not only through physical form but through dark manna naturally following throughout their veins; these beasts in man's clothing can produce magic without a visable source and harness it as if it was an extension of their bodies. And their aura, it's quite intimidating. He could feel as if this boy was leaking the dark energy, and there was a predatory sense to it; he admitted to himself feeling very vulnerable.

Iwaizumi noticed Matsukawa and Hanamaki now backing away as well, apparently terrified of this kid's presence too. "What, now you guys are going to coward out on me too?"

"Sorry, but this guy is freaking me out." Hanamaki said with unease, a bead of sweat rolled down from the side of his forehead. Those piercing eyes of the beast were upon them all and watching them closely; a gaze of authority and warning. Matsukawa nodded in agreement.

Hajime frowned deeply and coiled his fists, at least Tobio still had his back and was surprisingly not as cowardly like the others; but he did seem to look on at the horned boy with cautious curiosity and almost submissively when he moved down onto one knee with his head lowered slightly.

Why in hell did he do that for?

"Well well, what do we have here?" The Ninmenjuushin boy asked aloud with disgusted curiosity, he grinned darkly when he saw more of the human kids backing away and cowering in fear as they should. One was showing submission by moving into a light bow, but the other; this one was a strange one. The spikey-haired boy just stood there; almost with a strong and proud stance when he should be fearing for his life and turning tail to flee. 

"Humans huh? I've seen some but hardly any my age around here, of course all of the other human kids are smart enough to stay away far from my home. They apparently know our real power unlike the lot of you." He said arrogantly and moved out from under the balcony of the estate and stepped into the sunlight, he noticed that only a few steps had four of the boys on high alert and one near to full-on panic; yet that one boy remained cemented in place and with what looked like an irritated expression? How… peculiar. He tilted his head to the side a bit and folded his arms, his cloak moved slightly with the gentle breeze as did his hair and the mops of the other kids.

"So." The beast-mortal began. "You want to tell me why how you managed to get over the wall and into my backyard? Also, why you are here? He folded his arms. "My dad doesn't like intruders and he sure doesn't like humans, it would be a shame if he returned home early to find a bunch of them pleading for their lives. By the way, he's not too … merciful." He said with his pointy canines now showing in his grin, he then outstretched a hand with his sharp nails coming together like large fangs closing on prey in the maw of a monster. "He'll crush you."

Iwaizumi growled and raised a coiled fist. "Is that a threat beast?"

"Hm?" The brunette blinked from such an unexpected reply, this guy- he couldn't sense fear from him; but that can't be right. He was feared by many and even the armed and fully grown guardsmen of the village, by just about everyone but his dad and other Ninmenjuushin quaked in his presence. He frowned. "Yes human, it is." He said more darkly, he allowed more manna to flow from his pores, if the brave boy didn't fear him before than he should be now. "By the way, my name is Oikawa Toru. I think all of you should know and remember it … if you get out of here alive that is."

"Spare us please!" Kindaichi moved down to his knees and started to sob, he let the tears trail down his face as he begged for his life. He then bowed, not caring if his face was flat down and tasting dirt and grass.

"Get it together Yutaro, we're still going on with the plan! This stupid goat-boy isn't stopping me!" Hajime barked and this made shallot-head lift up from the ground while attentive, Iwaizumi was always the fearless one. He wished he could be like that.

"Goat-boy?" Oikawa gaped widely in offense before gathering his composure and pointing at his insulter. "I am not no goat you insolent hu-" Oikawa stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the kid now charging at him, this was definitely unexpected.

"My name is not human, it's ….!" The young fighter ran at Toru and swung his arm back before pushing a fist forward and planting on the side of the young Ninmenjuushin's face. The swing had the beast-mortal grimacing nearly knocked off his heels, he stumbled back and quickly grabbed his now sore jaw with what looked like a small pained tear in the corner of his crimson eye.

"Iwaizumi… Iwaizumi Hajime, beast, and don't forget it!" The kid said with a stern tone of voice and his fist still raised, he was pissed at the jerk for frightening his friends; they had enough to worry about while living on the streets. This guy though was nothing but a big talker with a snotty and haughty attitude. That punch would knock the beast down a few pegs.

All of the boys except Kageyama was gaping widely in shock, frozen in confusion with their minds blown by an action that might just get them all killed very soon. How or why Hajime even did that was hard to comprehend. Why they were still even going on with the plan had them utterly confused.  
Oikawa grabbed his jaw and sneered at the interlopers. "You're gonna regret that!"

"Oh yeah?" Iwaizumi said as he stood before the little beast with a dark look, he then tilted his head to the side to see his friends. "Now get in there and find some gold before the older beast gets back!" He pointed and all of the boys seemed to nod in unison and quickly jog passed the Ninmenjuushin boy and Iwaizumi and barged through the front the door before scattering about the estate hallways and rooms for a stash of coins.

Seeing his home being intruded by the young mortals made Oikawa gape and narrow his eyes sharply. No one steals from him! "Hey!" He shouted and attempted to stand up before he was knocked down by a strong push. He growled up at this human boy named Iwaizumi and started to focus all his power into the tips of his fingers, he wasn't exactly strong like his father yet but for his age he was considered great seeing as he was beginning to use basic magic at such a young age. He trained himself to be strong as soon as he could, he was after all the son of the next Ninmenjuushin king and put much effort in being able to summon the power from his horns and the core of his body. His power was not yet refined, he could barely control it at the present time, but he was going to do anything he could to protect what was his. Especially from humans.

"You're going to pay for this all of you!" He stalled with a definite warning.

Hajime only folded his arms and glared back at the horned boy.

"What is your deal anyways Iwa-...Iwa human? How is it that my aura can't effect you like the others?" Oikawa said out of mild curiosity while conjuring up his hidden strength. "Are you blessed with fearlessness or does the fear of death mean anything to you?"

"Hmph." Iwaizumi closed his eyes for a brief moment and sighed heavily. "Who in the hell do you think I am? I am not blessed, only cursed like the rest of my friends."

This made Oikawa lighten up his expression some but he retained his own irritation. "Cursed? How so mortal?"

"You want to know why I don't fear death? Well it's because I live it every single day of my life." This made the young beast look at him with a quizzical face and slightly widened eyes. "In fact, I see death almost everyday where I live. Me and my gang are all orphans of Kitagawa, we live in a district that has raids all of the time and blood spills out onto the streets from ruthless brigands. All of us have no real home, just a makeshift shelter and each other. Most of us watched our parents be cut down before our eyes, I was one of them." He paused for a brief moment and sucked up the pain that welled in his chest. "My father left the village to go fight in a losing war, in only two weeks they brought back his armor and we were told he was slain in battle. They left his body on the battlefield and only brought his breastplate back because it was lighter."

Oikawa seemed more still after hearing that.

"If that wasn't a painful blow to me then losing my mother was what almost deal me in. I saw my mother get stabbed to death when she refused to let in a few raiders in our house, this happened only a few weeks after the Kitagawa soldiers were cut down and lost the battle entirely from soldiers of other provinces. She tried to hold back the door and told me to hide when they tried to break down the door, after a few kicks the group of men broke in before jabbing her with a blade multiple times. I was under out table and happened to watch with my own eyes as men tramped over and around her bleeding body looking for anything valuable. She only gave me a tearful smile before life faded from her eyes.

After that day I felt like I should have died too and I was close to throwing myself into a treacherous territory to find release of my pain, but that was until I saw a man beating on another kid after the last raid. My dad never did tolerate the shit that went on in our town; it's why he became a knight and did something about stuff like that. The King failed him, failed us though he was supposed to protect us all. I felt anger grow, my sorrow receded. My parents were dead because of him, because he neglected us and left us all to fend for ourselves. He was the reason why there were many orphans and armies storming through our town doing whatever in the hell they wanted because there was no one to stop them!" His voice raised.

"So you know what beast? I am not afraid to die, in fact; leaving this world would actually give me freedom from the shitty living I go through now. But." His tone started to soften. "I cannot die yet, my friends are like me, they have nothing but a simple dream and I intend to fulfill it. We only have each other to survive, but we want to live to see the future, one in which will have a good king and safe territories. No more orphans and bloodshed. Peace. It's what we want. No one should ever have to live the way we do or go through the shit we did, so that's why we are stealing from you, it's why I am not afraid of you beast."

Oikawa felt the ball of collective power he had gathered in his palms dissipate, his expression and eyes no longer showed rage and malice; his face was rather one of soft surprise.

"They may be scared. Sometimes scared shitless." Hajime referred to his friends. "But I cannot be, I lead them, I help carry them, I give them encouragement and discipline when they need it. Our dream is to become knights, and we will be so long as I have anything power to ensure it. And assuming we make it; we will dethrone that ruthless beast of Aoba-Johsai someday or die trying."

Laughter soon filled the air and Hajime raised a fist at the little beast. "You dare mock our goals and dreams beast!"

His laughter quickly died down and Oikawa stood up this time without any resistance from Iwaizumi. "No no." Oikawa said as he clasped his hands together and grinned from ear to ear. "Actually, you and the other humans are quite interesting compared to any I've ever know. In fact, I'm not even sure that i want my dad to kill you seeing as we have something in common." The expression the little wannabe knight read as 'how so?' and Toru couldn't help but express his joy. "The Ninmenjuushin King, it so turns out that me and my father want him dead too." He smiled faded some and his eyes narrowed a bit. "My father currently works under the King's orders and has been gaining trust for quite some time now, he's waiting for the right moment to strike down that beast when the opportunity arises. And when he does, I will be in line for the Kingdom of Aoba-Johsai next."

"Another Ninmenjuushin King, no way!" The human protested with a shout and narrowed brows.

"Oh, but I will be the best king this world has ever seen Haji-" Toru's eyes wondered as he wondered how to say the human's name. Iwaii-chun ... eh Iwai-chu-imi- Iwaich? ... Iwa-chan!" He finished with a large smile and his posture standing straight and firm with a finger pointing at the boy.

"Yeah right Oi- Shitty-kawa." The offensive name made Oikawa visibly cringe and lose his arrogant posture quickly. "We don't need corruptive power leading us, otherwise things will never change for Kitagawa and neighboring territories."

"Ah, but that's what you think, we Ninmenjuushin are not all the same Iwa-chan; like mortals we all have different aspirations. And I personally want to be the one that makes the greatest change humanity has ever seen, I want to be great. Loved. Admired. The center of it all!" He beamed.

"It's all for a selfish gain is all that I can see from you."

Oikawa lost his grin again and bit the inside of his cheek, this mortal was like a wall; but in a way, he was glad Iwaizumi was the way he was. It takes someone with bravery, fortitude, and experiences like him to make a strong warrior, plus their goals almost align. Almost. Plus they desire for the current beast king to die for the wrongs he committed. "It's not for selfish gain and I can prove it. I can prove that I mean it when I said that I'd be the greatest King Miyagi has ever seen.   
I'll prove a little of it right now."

Iwaizumi folded his arms and lifted a brow with a light glare. "How?"

"A part of my father's stash of gold is hidden under his bed in a little metal box, there's enough gold in it to help you get by for months. I also have a small chest with a decent amount of gold in the my cupboard in my room. Take it."

It was starting to sound like a trap, but the little beast did just reveal the location of a nice amount of gold. But what was he playing at? Letting them take it? How can this prove-

"Actually." Toru interrupted Hajime's thoughts. "Take some of it to buy some food and rest well tonight without a hassle, come back tomorrow and I will give you more gold and even warm freshly cooked food."

"Why would you do that and how?!" Iwaizumi demanded.

"A great king, if not a grand one takes care of his people, soldiers or civilians." He put a hand on his hip and opened his palm at Hajime. "My father lets me have just about anything I want, I will tell him that I have found my future knights who shares the same goal as me. I will tell him that I will train them and take care of them like a king should, all while showing what worthy potential I have for the future of Aoba-Johsai. He might not like the idea right off the back but he's a stickler for the parentless, Ninmenjuushin or not. It's not often to find compliable people you know, especially when they are human children, But hey." He shrugged. "It's a start."

"You would do that?" Hajime sounded skeptical. It would be stupid to assume that the beast would rule like a proper human king should, but he didn't have to accept that fact right off the back. It would be stupid to. However; the lure of coin and food everyday was very tempting. They wouldn't have to pull off break-ins or steal from stall vendors if they had gold. Plus making it through the winter months in comfort? That would be the first. He's never had a such a thing for the past few years that he's been an orphan, winter was always the biggest time of strife and struggle and not everyone would make it, as someone has died every winter that he's been through on the streets.

But a part of him wanted it, if him and his friends grew up with proper health and training, then preserving the future of their homeland might just become a reality without all of the rocky hardships and losses. Besides, he didn't have to accept Oikawa as his future king now, first he could learn more about this young beast and see if he was worthy. And if not; end him when the chance is there. But if he's honest and not faking it; then the dream him and his street brothers share; it might be within their grasp.

"So-." Toru spoke up and broke Iwaizumi out of his vacant stare. The boy blinked and looked down at his extended hand. "I'm going to be the Greatest King ever and you can be by my side every step of the way as proof of my goal. Be my knight, all of you and you will see greatness. What say you mort-I mean... Iwa-chan?"  
He hesitated at first but placed his hand in the beast's. "Fine, but step out of line even once Shitty-kawa and I'll beat your horns into your skull." He said with a rather promising threat. 

"So mean." Oikawa stared at him with a dumbfounded expression for a long second before beaming at him with appreciation. It was a start to his inheritance. 

This fearless boy that has nothing to lose but those who he lead and suffered with, what a noble and strong knight indeed.

"Now let's go get some gold." Iwaizumi demanded and Oikawa simply nodded.

"At least ask for it."

"You said take it so no."

"Nothing gets by you Iwa-chan. Fine."

...

"Wow Hajime, I never knew that was how all of you came to be where you are now, to get here from such a troubled past. And Kageyama, I never knew that much about him, he doesn't share his past experiences with us, nor the fact that he grew up with no parents and couldn't recall them. Surely he would have some recollection to his life before the streets. Poor Tobio." He shook his head back and forth. "... No. All of you, it sounds like it's been a tough life." Sugawara sighed softly while clinging tightly to his staff in his lap. "Thanks for telling us this, although it would have been nice to have known this sooner."

"I can't believe that Oikawa was quick to take a liking to you and the others so quickly, Ninmenjuushin typically hate humans and wouldn't even dare to work with them unless they had to." Keishin noted.

Iwaizumi folded his arms and briefly closed his eyes. "Yeah, sometimes I wonder why he chose us rather than rat us out and have us hunted down. His father alone was strong enough to kill the last beast of Aoba-Johsai and he could have had anyone as his knights, even other Ninmenjuushin or halves. His father had to take care of all of us, I'm surprised he dealt with us for as long as he did. It seems like it would have been much easier to just get other potential knights instead of taking care of us and eventually putting all of us under the same roof. I don't understand you Oikawa."

"I-I said I would prove myself as a ... worthy King, did I not?"

There was along silence amongst the group, birds chirped to the rising sun of the early morning in the absence of voices.

Hajime, Suga, Daichi, Kunimi, and Keishin went wide-eyed and looked down at the form lying on a bed of black feathers and covered by a silky black cloak. 

Amber eyes were barely open and looking right at them seated around him on the ground.

"How long have you been conscious, wait how are you even conscious? Iwaizumi asked, carefully leaning forward a bit to see Oikawa trying to speak up.

Keishin blinked on in amazement. "I think being a Ninmenjuushin has something to do with it, otherwise it would have taken days to awaken."

"I- I thought I was having a dream when I heard your voice." Toru started carefully and quietly. "A dream about a little boy trying to live off the streets, one that suffered abuse and starvation on a day to day basis. He stole, he fought, and he ran, everything he did was for his friends. Then... it changed over to a little abused half beast with no past, he liked crows and was pretty much a bird-brain and being so almost starved himself to death until you did something about it. Then there was a bunch of orphans trying to break into my house, one was braver than the rest and even had the audacity to punch me in the face." He tilted his head towards the knight, he wasn't wearing his armor at the moment; just a simple black tunic and black chainmail pants. "Ah, what a riveting tale, I liked all of the parts that included me." He said stiffly.

Iwaizumi gaped for a short quiet moment before smiling softly to himself. 

"Shut up and conserve your strength dumbass. It's going to be a long day."

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I am so mean to Oikawa but I don't why. I love him and even made him an amputee and hit and run victim in my story On Black Wings, oh well. Still love him. If you'd like me to continue then let me know what you think! Hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
